Abducted
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: A night out for everyone takes a turn for the worse when Gabe and Charlie go missing. Now it's up to the rest of the Duncan family and their friends to find them and bring them home. Can the Duncan's find the two before it's too late? (Rated T In Case) (Slight Warning).
1. Prologue

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is a new GLC fanfiction! I am excited to write this! I had this idea in my mind for a long while and new I had to write it! Now I have seen many stories similar to this but those all got me to wanting to make one as well. Plus we need more stories focused on Gabe and Charlie as well so here we are! Now please bear with me; I will try and do my best with this story. If something ever confuses you or you get lost please feel free to leave in reviews or pm me if you can. I will do my best to explain and answer for you. So without anything else to say I own nothing from GLC so please enjoy chapter one!**

 **Warning - No warning for this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Alright everyone! - "Amy Duncan called on a Friday morning as she entered the kitchen with a smile on her face. Inside the kitchen was the rest of her family. Bob Duncan her husband; PJ her eldest son; Teddy her eldest daughter; Gabe her middle child; Charlie was in her arms; and Toby was in a crib by the kitchen table. Everyone was happy; eating and getting ready to start their day. "- Tonight I have to work a double shift at the hospital and need someone to watch Charlie." Amy explained.

"A double shift?" Bob asked with confused. "Why do you have a double shift?" Bob asked with interest.

"Because Karen got sick and can't work tonight and our boss asked if I could cover." Amy explained as Bob nodded in understandment. "So I figured why not?" Amy added.

"Wait, wait, wait, Karen!? I thought you hated Karen!?" Bob questioned once more while he started to pile food on his plate.

"Oh I do." Amy replied like it was obvious. "But I figured this could help me you know kiss up to the boss." Amy finished as Bob gave her a look.

"Now it makes sense." Bob stated making Amy give him a look as well. "- Proceed." Bob stated as he waved his hand to prove his point. He grabbed his plate and walked over to the table where he ended up sitting next to Gabe and Teddy.

"Anyway -" Amy trailed as she walked over to the high chair next to Bob and placed Charlie in it. "- So I was wondering who could watch Charlie tonight? Teddy?" Amy asked with hope as she looked over at the daughter who frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry mom I can't." Teddy stated as she took a bit of the eggs she had on her plate. "I have plans with Ivy, Spencer and Raymond tonight. We're all going on a double date." Teddy explained as Amy sighed and turned to PJ who was talking to Bob.

"PJ what about you?" Amy questioned with hope.

"Can't I have to work tonight." PJ stated with a frown as Amy frowned again.

"Bob?" Amy asked with a smile as she walked over to the counter and started to grab her own plate of food.

"Sorry hun; but you know today I'm taking Toby to the doctors for his checkup." Bob explained as Amy nodded. She had forgotten about that.

"Right, right." Amy replied as she picked up her plate of food and joined everyone at the kitchen table. She sat between Teddy and PJ so she would be near Charlie and Toby in case they needed anything. But Amy wasn't worried about that; she was worried about getting a sitter for Charlie and the only person left was Gabe.

Now Amy wasn't blaming her son for anything at all; but everyone knew Gabe was a trouble maker. Sure Amy liked to believe that Gabe had possibly gotten more mature since he started dating Lauren as well as growing up a bit. But she still couldn't help but worry how things were to turn out. After all; she did have a bad feeling that something would go wrong today and she didn't want to take that chance. Unfortunately though; she had no choice at this point; she was desperate.

"Gabe? What about you hunny?" Amy asked as nicely as she could while turned to her son. "Do you think you could watch Charlie tonight?" Amy questioned once more.

"Oh mom - "Gabe began with a slight smirk on his face." - You know I would love to; but I can't." Gabe explained with a more serious tone making Amy frowned while she took a bit of her eggs like Teddy had done earlier. "I have a meet up with Lauren; were going roller skating." Gabe finished just like everyone else had.

Amy however had a different thought.

"Yeah; well now you're not." Amy explained as she stood up to grab a glass.

"What!?" Gabe questioned with slight anger hinted in his voice. "Why not!?" Gabe asked with interest.

"Because I need someone to watch Charlie and you're watching her; end of discussion." Amy explained as she poured herself some milk and took a sip.

"But mom -" Gabe began to protest as Amy cut him off.

"- End of discussion! You're watching Charlie!" Amy stated as she walked back over the table to sit with the family again.

"Dad -" Gabe began as he turned to his father hoping his father would vouch for him.

"Um -" Bob began.

"Bob -" Amy stated in a warning voice as she sent him a death glare.

"Bob's not here at the moment! Leave a message! Beep..." Bob replied making Amy and Gabe both react to it. Teddy and PJ however could only laugh at the reply Bob gave and at Amy and Gabe's reactions. After all; it was all quite funny…

...

Later that night Gabe Duncan sat on the green couch in the middle of the living room glaring at Charlie. Charlie however was smiling while sitting at the coffee table coloring and minding her own business. Gabe however was not minding his own business; oh no; he was feeling sudden hatred towards Charlie as you could tell. None of this was fair at all.

"- Okay Gabe - "Teddy stated as she walked into the living room while grabbing her purse and a small coat. She was the last of the Duncan members to leave. Bob left an hour a go; PJ left twenty minutes ago; and Amy was still at the hospital. "- I am heading out for my double date and will be back later tonight around eleven." Teddy finished explaining as she looked over at Gabe and realized he was glaring at Charlie the whole time. "Gabe!? Did you hear me!?" Teddy asked instantly.

"What!? Oh yeah! Something about leaving?" Gabe replied making Teddy groan as she walked over to him.

"Gabe I'm serious! You need to be responsible. All of our numbers are on the fridge in case something happens." Teddy explained as Gabe nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Gabe stated as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Wow; what's got you in a mood!?" Teddy questioned with interest.

"Charlie -" Gabe replied with slight venom in his voice as he glared at Charlie making Teddy frown.

"Come on Gabe; mom just needed someone to watch Charlie." Teddy explained. "I know you aren't crazy about it; but can't you at least be a good brother; just once? Besides, I thought you were getting along with Charlie better?" Teddy double asked making Gabe's head turn to her instantly as he scolded at her.

"Don't turn this on me!" Gabe stated in defense as he stood up. "- And even if I was; I didn't want to watch her ever. It's not fair!" Gabe explained.

"What's not fair!?" Teddy questioned as she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Everything!" Gabe replied once more like the answer was obvious. "You get to go on your double date while I have to sit her and watch Charlie. I had plans with Lauren tonight and now because of Charlie I had to cancel." Gabe finished explaining as he sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah? Well guess what!? Life's not fair so get over it." Teddy demanded as she started to leave only for her phone to ring; she answered it and ignored Gabe's death glare. "Hello? - Yeah I'm on my way. No; I had to stop and make sure everything was going to be okay; Gabe's watching Charlie - "Teddy continued in a conversation with either Spencer or Ivy as she walked out the door of the house.

It was official; Gabe was now left alone with Charlie. So all Gabe could do at the moment was frown even more while looking back at Charlie. As Gabe looked at Charlie; Charlie look at him. Only instead of frowning; she was smiling and still coloring on those pages in front of her. Well she was until she felt Gabe's eyes on her. So; she turned her head and eyed him with interest and slight confusion when she saw the look on his

"What wrong?" Charlie asked lightly making Gabe blink; frown and shake his head.

"Nothing." Gabe replied as he sighed again and sat back. "Just; nothing." Gabe continued as he reached for the tv remote and turned the tv on.

At this point Charlie had shrugged and went back to what she was doing. Besides; if her big brother said he was fine; he was fine. Gabe however continued to flip through the channels on the tv looking for something that would interest him. After about ten minutes he stopped on the show Shake It Up Chicago. Honestly he was surprised they even got the channel here in Denver. But he wasn't complaining; he always did like it.

Everything was going oddly smoothly for the past hour but Gabe still couldn't help but have a bad feeling in him. It was the kind of feeling where he knew something was going to go wrong but he wasn't sure what it was or when it was going to happen. What he didn't know; was that his mother had, had the same feeling earlier at breakfast. Yet, Gabe just shook it off and continued watching tv and his little sister.

Another half hour had past and neither Gabe nor Charlie knew it; but this half hour would change their lives a lot. Speaking of which; Gabe's head snapped up and he stood up and into action when he heard a loud smash from behind them. Charlie was even confused but she knew something was wrong. Especially when two men stepped out of the shadows and into the room with evil grin's on their faces...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Hm; who are these two mysterious men? And why are they in the Duncan house? More will be revealed. So until then chapter two will be up soon! But thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Remember you can always pm me about anything! So thanks and review! - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Taken

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter two! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! So because of that I am updating! Now; this chapter is a little shorter than the last one but that's because it's an action scene and it was also just how it ended up being written. But it also is a normal chapter length for me. My chapter lengths are like two to four pages and this is two pages so yeah. Anyway without anything else to say here is chapter two and I own nothing from Good Luck Charlie. So enjoy.**

 **Warning – A fight scene but nothing major at all.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Taken

Gabe stared at the two men in confusion and slight fright. Backing up slowly Gabe made sure to get near Charlie as the two guys in front of them started to move towards them. Silence continued to follow as Gabe finally reached Charlie and grabbed a hold of her hand. She looked up at him; and Gabe could tell she was confused.

"You grab the young girl and I will grab the boy."

That was what Gabe had heard the two men say before the two split into two different ways. Gabe however gripped a hold of Charlie's hand and started to turn towards the kitchen only to stop when he saw the first man standing in front of him. Backing up Gabe turned and tried to go towards the front door when he saw the second

"Nowhere to go kid - "The second man said as he cracked his knuckles. " - Might as well give up now." The second man added with an evil grin.

Looking back and forth Gabe tried to think of a way out of this situation. Was this is for the both of them? Were he and Charlie truly doomed? No! Shaking the thought from his head Gabe instantly picked Charlie up surprising her slightly and turned towards the couch. Before Charlie or the two guys knew what was happening; Gabe had outwitted the bad guys and instantly dashed over the couch. Of course he made sure to be quick but careful because of Charlie. When they landed; he started to run.

At first Gabe had no idea where to even run since there wasn't much room to get away. But after he put Charlie down beside him and grabbed her hand he instantly headed for the back door in the living room. It was closer; faster; and a simple way out. However as Gabe started for the door; the two men started for them.

When Gabe saw the two men coming for them he told Charlie to run; run and hide as fast as she could. So; without question that was what she did. She ran and went to her favorite hiding place before the two men could reach her or Gabe. As Charlie ran; Gabe grabbed a hold of the back door handle. Instantly he started to twist it.

He was hoping that if he could at least lead the two men out of the house and away from Charlie then Charlie would be safe and he could run and get help. Yet his plan failed. Just as he was about to open the door the first men had grabbed his arm and wrapped one of his around Gabe. The men instantly started to drag Gabe as Gabe started to kick, struggle and fight. But as he fought the second men grabbed Gabe's legs and the two started to drag Gabe away towards the front door.

Gabe thought quickly and kicked the second guy in the stomach making the guy groan in pain and drop of his legs. When his legs were free Gabe wiggled himself a bit loser in the first men's hold and grabbed a hold of the guy's thick arm. Before the first men knew what happened he was flipped over Gabe's shoulder and onto the living room glass coffee table. As the men landed and groan in pain Gabe instantly darted for the direction Charlie had headed in when he told her to hide.

"Charlie!? - "Gabe called as he went running down the basement steps. He knew exactly where Charlie's favorite hiding spot was. "Charlie!? - "

For a moment there was no reply when Gabe entered Teddy's room. But when Gabe opened Teddy's closet he was instantly greeted with a hug to the leg. Charlie was now looking up at him with a smile on her face because she knew her big brother was safe. While hiding in the closet she had been worried about him.

"Gabe okay?" Charlie asked with hope in her voice as he looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gabe explained as he got down on his knees to be at the same level as her. "Now listen to me Charlie - We need to stay hidden and call the police." Gabe explained as Charlie nodded in understandment. "We need to call mom and dad as well so they know what's going on too alright?" Gabe finished.

"Yes!" Charlie stated as Gabe nodded.

Reaching his hands down to his side Gabe had begun to look for his cell phone which he usually always kept on him. So; when he found it in his left back pocket he instantly pulled it out and began to dial 911. Sadly though; he never got a chance to hit the last one because Charlie had yelled his name in a warning.

Before he knew it; he was grabbed by both arms and they were twisted around behind his back making him drop his phone in surprise onto the bedroom floor. Gabe cried out in shock and slight pain as he struggled once more. How the two had found them? He had no idea and he was now in full panic mood once again.

The guy started dragging him backwards as Charlie yelled out his name. Even though Charlie was screaming for him; Gabe knew he couldn't do anything to help her and that made him upset and only fight the guy more. However as he fought the guy who held him and dragged him out of the bedroom the other guy walked past them and went for Charlie. The only thing Gabe saw was the guy reaching in Teddy's closet to get a hold of her before he was dragged out of the room.

"Man you're a fighter -" The man who had him mumbled in annoyance.

Gabe rolled his eyes and started to kick at the man's knee. But the man noticed and kneed Gabe in side of his ribs really hard making Gabe groan in pain. So while Gabe groaned in pain; the man took a hold of Gabe's arms with one arm and brought the free arm's hand up. With the free hand the man reached for something in is back pocket and when he grabbed it; he brought his hand back up. Soon enough Gabe felt some type of cloth being pressed against his mouth and nose.

Instantly Gabe started to fight once more but as he fought he realized it became harder and harder to breath. The cloth smelled of something rotten and Gabe was pretty sure that if he wasn't worried about what was going on around him; he would have puked. But that thought was pushed aside when his lungs started screaming for air before his vision started to have black dots. Finally after about five to ten minutes Gabe could no longer fight and all he could do was pass out. His world had gone black around him and the last thing he heard was Charlie screaming for him...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter two! Dun, dun, dun! We all know this can't be good. Hm; I wonder what is going to happen to Gabe and Charlie? I wonder who these two guys are and why there even after these two!? All be revealed in time. Anyway thanks so much for reading and sorry for the length of the chapter. I will try to make the next one longer. So yeah chapter three will be up soon. Until then thanks again and please remember to review! - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Bad News

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter three! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means a lot! Because of you guys I am updating! Anyway in this chapter not much happens but a bit does happen. It might get a little sad in this one with everyone's feelings. You'll see what I mean when you read it. And also! Ha! I told you I would make this one longer and I did :) So I own nothing from Good Luck Charlie I only own the story line. So please enjoy chapter three!**

 **Warning - No warning.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bad News

Bob Duncan was the first to arrive home later that night after Teddy had left. So when he arrived that night the first thing Bob had done was walk right into the house without even really looking round. Walking into the house Bob went right for the kitchen to grab a snack before dinner that night.

So when he opened the fridge; he grabbed a sandwich from last night's dinner; then he turned to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. However as he walked into the living room he took a bite of his pizza and looked up in front of him. When he looked up Bob Duncan was honestly surprised and shocked.

All around him the living room was a mess. Bob had noticed that their coffee table was broken and shattered into a million pieces. The back door was slightly open like someone had tried to leave but didn't get a chance too, and the couch pillows were on the floor and fluffed up on the side like someone had walked on the couch.

It was a very odd sight to see indeed.

Standing there with the sandwich still halfway in his mouth and in his hand, Bob Duncan tried to figure out what in the world had happened. Looking around he tried to maybe find some type of clue that would give him his answer but frowned when he couldn't find one. Well; that was until his eyes landed on the family portit about the fire place. The portrait was one of Bob's favorite. The five of them were standing around Amy who was holding Toby and they were all smiling.

Nothing had seemed to make sense of this at all until Bob's eyes landed on Gabe and Charlie who were standing next to PJ and Teddy. It then his eyes widen and Bob instantly dropped the sandwich he had onto the floor. Turning around Bob began to run through the house calling for Charlie and Gabe hoping one of them would answer.

If Bob remembered correctly Gabe had been left home alone with Charlie because he was babysitting her. At least that's what he recalled from breakfast that morning. As he yelled for his two kids; Bob finished making his way through the house and back into the living room where he started. He was now in full panic mode.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Amy's number instantly. It was the first person he thought of. Luckily she answered on the second ring.

"Hello? Bob?" Amy asked. Bob could tell she sounded happy to hear him; but confused as to why he could her too.

"Amy -" Bob began as he tried to figure out what to tell her.

"Bob? What's wrong hunny?" Amy asked now with worry and concern in her voice. Bob loved it that Amy could tell something wasn't right just by the sound of his voice.

"Amy sweetie - ?" Bob began again as he finally found his voice. "- Was Gabe the one watching Charlie tonight?" Bob asked with interest.

"Um yeah." Amy replied. "Why?" Amy questioned with slight confusion.

"I just wanted to make sure because - " Bob began as he trailed off once more to take a deep breath. " - Because well; they're not here." Bob finished.

"What!?" Amy asked in worry now. She wanted to make sure she heard her husband right.

"They're not here! I can't find them anywhere!" Bob exclaimed with more worry in his voice this time.

"What do you mean you can't find them anywhere!?" Amy asked once again with more worry in her voice as well. She could tell this was serious.

"That's what I mean! I came home; grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge; came into the living room; found it a mess; and found no Gabe or Charlie after looking around the house." Bob finished explaining as he frowned.

"You said the house was a mess?" Amy asked with sadness in her voice and confusion again. Bob could tell she was trying to be calm.

"Yes. The coffee table is smashed and shattered; the back door is slightly opened, and the pillows on the couch are all moved around." Bob explained.

"O-Okay -" Amy replied calmly while trying not break into tears. "Here's what we need to do; you call the police and I will be home as soon as possible." Amy explained as she started sniffle a bit. "I will call Teddy and PJ and let them know what's going on." Amy finished as Bob nodded even know Amy couldn't see it.

"Sounds like a plan." Bob replied. "I love you." Bob added with a slight smile.

"I love you too." Amy added as the two of them hung up.

Bob turned his phone back on and began to call nine one one as he tried to hold his tears back. After all; if anyone needed to be strong for the family and the situation it was him and Bob knew it...

…

PJ Duncan was the first one to get the call from his mother about his younger sister and brother. He had been taking a costumers order when Mandy one of his co-workers came out telling him he had a phone call from his cell phone. So PJ had asked Mitch his manager if he could be excused when he saw it was his mother calling him.

Mitch had allowed him to be excused. That was when PJ's world was turned upside down along with the rest of his family.

"Hello? Mom?" PJ asked as he placed the phone up to his ear.

"PJ - PJ hunny I need you to come home now." Amy explained making PJ send off a confused look.

"Mom I would love to be at home with you guys but I'm at work -" PJ explained as he thought of something. "- Wait; I thought you and dad were at work too." PJ added.

"I was and so was dad but dad got home and realized there was a huge problem." Amy explained quickly as PJ heard her sniffle a little.

"A problem!? What problem!? Mom what's wrong!?" PJ asked all at once as he tried to figure out what his mom was talking about.

"Your father had gotten home and it looked like the house was broken into or something. We don't know the full details yet but all we know is that Gabe and Charlie are gone!" Amy finished instantly as she finally broke and allowed herself to cry. "They're gone PJ! Something happened to my babies!" Amy stated again as she continued to cry.

"Okay mom - first of all I need you to calm down." PJ pleaded as he heard Amy try to contain herself. "Secondly I need to know where you are? Are you at home?" PJ asked with interest as he opened the restrunt door for a few costumers while he was standing their talking his mom.

"I'm on my way home; I'm driving." Amy explained. "I'm about to arrive in no less than ten minutes." Amy finished.

"Alright; I will ask Mitch if it's okay if I leave." PJ added. "I will meet you at home." PJ explained.

"Sounds good sweetie." Amy added as with more calm in her voice as she continued to sniffle. "And uh - do you think you could call Teddy for me? I was supposed to but I don't think I can handle telling the problem again." Amy asked and explained as PJ sadly smiled.

"Of course; I can let Teddy know." PJ finished. "I am about to head back in; okay mom; I will see you at home." PJ added as he and Amy finished their conversation and hung up. PJ frowned to himself as he thought about what his mother said. But he was pulled back into reality when he ran into Mitch.

"PJ! Good I'm glad I found you I need a favor from you - "Mitch began." - I was wondering if you could - "Mitch continued until PJ cut him off.

"Actually Mitch -" PJ began as Mitch stopped talking and looked at him. "- I was looking for you ask you if it'd be okay if I left a little early?" PJ asked with hope as Mitch looked at him in confusion.

"Leave early!?" Mitch asked in shock and slight hurt. "But why!? You never want to leave early." Mitch explained.

"I know; but that was my mom on the phone and there's a real family emergency." PJ explained as he frowned. PJ noticed Mitch frown as well.

"A family emergency? What's wrong?" Mitch asked with confusion.

"My younger brother and sister are missing and my parents want me home." PJ finished explaining as Mitch frowned even more and nodded.

"Alright; go ahead and head home." Mitch stated as he walked up to PJ and placed his hands on his employee's shoulders. "- And uh; just know that I will be thinking of you and your family." Mitch finished as PJ smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you Mitch." PJ replied as he turned to the back room of the restaurant.

Walking back to the employee's room PJ clocked out, grabbed his keys and wallet. With that he said goodbye to his co-workers and headed right for his car. As he climbed into his car, he pulled out his cell phone and started to call Teddy. Now all he had to do was get home and tell his sister the news...

...

Teddy had been in the middle of her double date with Spencer, Ivy and Raymond. The three of them were sitting at a table laughing and talking in the middle of a classy restrunt downtown. All four friends were having one of the best nights of their life. In fact; it was so good that Teddy was pretty sure that nothing could ruin it.

"So guys -" Teddy began with a smile as she took a bit of the fries she had on her plate. "- I was thinking that after this we could go putt putting or something?" Teddy asked with slight hope. This night was going so well that she didn't want it to end.

"You know that sounds like a good idea!" Raymond stated as he turned to Ivy. "What do you say? Sound like fun?" Raymond asked Ivy with interest as Ivy nodded.

"Sure does." Ivy replied as she smiled at Raymond and then looked at Teddy. "I could go for some putt putt." Ivy added.

"Awesome!" Teddy stated with happiness as she turned to Spencer. "What about you Spence? Are you okay with putt putt?" Teddy asked with hope.

"Yeah! I'm up for some putt putt!" Spencer exclaimed with a smile as well. "Only because I know I'm going to kick all of your butts at it!" Spencer stated in a joking tone as Ivy and Raymond started booing him and denying it while Teddy laughed. But as she laughed; Teddy heard her cell phone ring.

"Oh -" Teddy stated as she reached over for her purse and pulled it out. The other three look at her as she looked down and saw that it was PJ calling her. She frowned at first a little upset her brother was calling her but figured she should take it anyway. "- Excuse me guys; I have to take this." Teddy explained.

With that Teddy stood up from the table and headed for the entrance door so she could her call outside. She had just made it outside when she answered PJ's call and placed her phone up to her ear. Teddy had answered on the fifth ring; and the only because she had walk across the restrunt.

"PJ what do you want!?" Teddy asked with slight interest and slight annoyance.

"Oh well hello to you dear sister." PJ replied in full sarcasm.

"PJ -" Teddy stated in a warning voice.

"Alright; alright." PJ added. "Look I called because mom, dad and I need you to come home." PJ explained as Teddy frowned.

"But PJ I'm -" Teddy began as PJ cut her off.

"- On a double date I know." PJ explained as Teddy frowned even more and crossed her arms; she was not pleased with PJ's tone. "But this serious Gabe and Charlie are missing." PJ bluntly stated making Teddy change her attitude to shock, fright, sadness, confusion and slight anger.

"What!?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah I still can't believe it -" PJ replied as he trailed. "- So we need you home." PJ finished explaining.

"Alright; I'll be there in twenty. I'll let Ivy, Spencer and Raymond know what's going on." Teddy finished with a real frown this time. "See you at home."

"Bye." PJ added as he and Teddy hung up the phone.

Teddy felt tears slightly come to her eyes as she turned around and headed back inside to her double date. As she walked inside she had some questions going through her mind. Gabe and Charlie are missing? How? Why? What happened? Weren't they at home the last time Teddy saw them? She came into reality when she reached the table.

"Hey - Is everything okay?" Spencer asked as he noticed her walk up. Teddy shook her head.

"No -" Teddy trailed. "- That was PJ I need to get home." Teddy explained as she grabbed her purse and her small jacket.

"How come?" Ivy asked with interest.

"Gabe and Charlie are missing." Teddy finished instantly making Spencer and Ivy look at her in shock. Raymond was a little confused; but who could blame him; he didn't really know Gabe or Charlie.

"What!? Why!?" Ivy asked instantly with a frown as well.

"I don't know; PJ didn't give me a lot of information." Teddy explained. "He just said I needed to come home and that they were missing." Teddy finished.

"Okay." Ivy said as she stood up and hugged her friend. "I will see you later and just in case this is a real issue; I'll keep an eye out for them." Ivy explained.

"Thank you." Teddy said as she and Ivy broke apart from their hug.

"Now come on -" Spencer stated suddenly making the three friends look at him. Teddy sent him a confused look. "- I'll drive you home." Spencer finished.

Teddy thanked him and together the two said goodbye to Ivy and Raymond. Getting into Spencer's car; they sat in silence as the various questions came back into Teddy's mind. But when they arrived to the Duncan household Spence snapped her back into reality; told her goodnight; kissed her; and waited for her to get inside.

Spencer had even promised to himself he'd keep an eye out for his girlfriend's siblings. So as Spencer promised himself that; Teddy walked inside the house trying to hold back possible tears. When she walked inside; she saw her parents, PJ and two police officers. Now all Teddy had to do; was contain herself the best she could...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter three! Oh the cliffy. See told ya it was longer lol. Anyway what do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? In this one you kind of got to see everyone's reaction to the news and what they were all feeling and stuff. In chapter four we will see more interaction with the police; and their theories and stuff like that. Also I want to write a chapter with Charlie and Gabe but I don't know if you want one. You know to show you like what's happening to them as this is all happening. Let me know if you want a chapter with them. Well until then chapter four will be up soon! So thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! So thank again! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Questions

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter four! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews! It means the WORLD to me and because of that I am updating for you all :) Also I apologize; I had this chapter done and written yesterday and would have published it yesterday but fanfiction had some problems and I couldn't get onto my account. So yeah; but still you get the update now! Anyone else have that problem too though? Also I wanted to let you know; some know from being fellow readers in other fandoms but I will still let you all know anyway. This weekend I am going to camp Saturday, Sunday and Monday. So I will not be able to update those three days and will not be able to answer any pm's if anyone pm's me. Thanks for understanding. I plan to write over the weekend as I will not have internet to distract me lol. So you will get an update around Tuesday or Wednesday hopefully if not Friday the latest! But yeah...Anyway without more to say I would like to thank you all again and hope you enjoy this chapter. It is centered sort of around Teddy and PJ. That is all I am telling you! I will let you read what happens for yourself :) I own noting from Good Luck Charlie so enjoy.**

 **Warning - No Warning.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Questions

Teddy Duncan sat on the green sofa in the living room with PJ and Toby was sitting on the floor near them playing with his toys smiling like there was no tomorrow. Now Teddy was a little upset at Toby's smile only because of the situation; but she didn't blame him at all. After all; he was only one; he didn't know what was going on.

So when Teddy would eye Toby to see what he was doing she always ended up smiling sadly. It was a little nice to have someone be happy in a situation like this. But she was brought back to reality when the kitchen swinging door opened and her parents walked out with the two police officers.

Teddy could see that her mother had been crying and that her father was trying to contain himself like she was...

"Teddy sweetie; the nice officers want to talk to you. "Amy explained as she walked over and picked up Toby.

So; Teddy nodded and stood up. She walked over to the two police officers and the three of them greeted each other. Both police officers then lead her into the kitchen and the three of them sat at the round table. Teddy watched as the police officers got things together for their talk.

"- Do you mind if we record this conversation?"

"Not all. Go ahead. "Teddy replied. She had nothing to hide or worry about. So why couldn't they.

"Alright Ms. Duncan; I'm Officer Williams and this is my partner Officer Justice. "Officer Williams explained with a serious tone. "We just want to ask you some questions and ask for you to please be honest. We are an open circle so you can share anything with us. Any questions? "Officer Williams asked as Teddy shook her head. "Good. "Officer Williams replied. "Officer Justice would you like to start? "Officer Williams asked as Officer Justice nodded.

"Sure thing. "Officer Justice replied as he turned and looked at Teddy. "Now Ms. Duncan; if you don't mind I'm going to ask you a simple question. "Officer Justice explained as Teddy nodded. If you could describe your brother and sister in one word what would it be and why? "Officer Justice asked with slight interest.

"Well if I were to describe Charlie in one word it would be innocent because she's only five and anyone who has ever come across her say she has touched their hearts. "Teddy explained with a smile." - And if I were to describe Gabe in one word it would be smart only because he always found a way to get what he wanted or to get out of trouble." Teddy finished as Officer Justice nodded and Officer Williams wrote her answer down.

"- And those are good answers. "Officer Justice explained. "Do you mind if I ask the next one? "Officer Justice asked as Teddy shook her head. "Alright." Office Justice stated before he began. "When I was talking to your parents they told me you were close with Charlie but not with Gabe as much. How come? "Officer Justice asked with confusion.

"I guess we were never that close because of personality wise and different interest. "Teddy explained as she frowned at the thought.

"I see. "Officer Justice replied as he raised an eyebrow." - And because of this would have any anger or hatred towards your brother?" Officer Justice asked making Teddy look at him in shock. Was he kidding?

"What!? No! "Teddy replied in defense as Officer Justice nodded while Officer Williams wrote things down on a note book.

"Are you sure? "Officer Justice asked as Teddy nodded while frowning. "What about your sister Charlie? Do you have any hatred or anger towards her even though you two are supposedly close? "Officer Justice asked making Teddy scold and shake her head.

"No! "Teddy stated once more in defense while sending the two annoyed looks. What did any of this have to do with finding her brother and sister?

"Okay Ms. Duncan; thank you. "Officer Justice explained as he sighed. "But uh; one more question please? "Officer Justice asked as Teddy's frown started to go away. "When was the last time you interacted with your siblings?" Officer Justice asked with interest this time making Teddy frown again and sigh.

"This afternoon." Teddy replied.

"- And what were you doing together this afternoon?" Officer Justice asked as Officer Williams began to get his notebook and pen ready.

"I was leaving for my double date with my boyfriend and my friend when I last saw Gabe and Charlie." Teddy explained as the Officer nodded "Gabe was sitting on the couch and Charlie was by the now shattered glass coffee table." Teddy finished.

"What were the two doing there? Do you know? "Officer Williams asked again.

"Gabe was upset that he was stuck babysitting Charlie and he was sending her looks. Charlie however was minding her own business and coloring in her coloring books. "Teddy finished explaining as Office Justice eyed her with interest all of sudden.

"Really!?"Office Justice asked as Teddy nodded. "Alright Ms. Duncan; thank you so much for your time." Office Justice stated as he stood up along with Teddy. "We are done here for now. "Office Justice added as he and Teddy shook hands. "- And do not worry; we'll find your siblings and bring them home as soon as we can." Officer Justice added as Teddy nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Teddy said as the Officer nodded. Teddy started to head for the living room.

"- Oh uh; Ms. Duncan!? - "Office Williams called making Teddy stop in her tracks and looking back at them." - Please tell your brother PJ to come in; we'd like to speak with him as well." Officer William asked and explained as Teddy nodded.

So; with that conversation ending Teddy took one final glance at the police officers who were talking among themselves. There was no doubt it was about the conversation Teddy just had with them. But she shook that out of her head and turned to walk through the swinging door into the living room.

When she entered the living room again she saw her mom and PJ still sitting on the couch talking to one another. Her father was sitting in his chair and Toby was in mom's arms sound asleep now. There was no doubt that mom had picked him when Teddy had walked into the kitchen earlier. But she put on a smile and walked over.

"Hey - "Teddy started getting her families attention. When they all looked up at her Amy was the first to speak.

"How did it go?" Amy asked with interest.

"Good." Teddy stated lamely while she turned to PJ. She honestly didn't want to talk about it. "PJ they want to talk to you." Teddy finished as PJ nodded.

Now was the time when Teddy and PJ switched places. PJ stood up after his sister told her the officers wanted to him and he headed for the kitchen. Teddy took PJ's spot on the couch and sighed while she sat back watching as PJ entered the kitchen. When PJ entered the kitchen he was instantly greeted by Officer Williams and Officer Justice. He had been introduced to them when he had gotten home before his sister so this allowed PJ to sit down and start his interview faster.

"So; PJ; do you mind if we record this conversation? "Officer Williams asked with wonder as PJ shook his head. He didn't care. "Now Officer Justice here; is going to ask you a few questions just like he did with your sister. Are there any questions on how this will work? "Officer Williams asked and explained as PJ shook her head. "Good - Officer Williams stated." - Officer Justice take it away. "Officer Williams stated as Officer Justice nodded.

"PJ if you don't mind me asking you; what do you think of your brother and sister? "Officer Justice asked while raising an eyebrow at PJ.

"What do I think of them?" PJ repeated with a thoughtful look. "Well to be honest I love all of my siblings." PJ explained. "But if you want to know then I think of Charlie as a sweet cute little girl who can always bring a smile to your face no matter how bad your day was." PJ continued with a slight smile. "I think of Gabe as a smart, mischievous, trouble making kid." PJ explained as the officer nodded while the other wrote things down.

"- And why would he be mischievous or trouble making?" Officer Justice asked with interest.

"Oh - because Gabe always found ways to get what he wanted and he always got into trouble either at school, here, or sometimes even at public places too." PJ explained. "He would even prank our next door neighbor Mrs. Dabney all the time. Then she'd prank him back." PJ continued as he noticed the officer giving him an odd look. "They had a complicated relationship." PJ finished.

"I see. "Officer Justice as he nodded. "But this Mrs. Dabney; Do you think she'd have something to do with your siblings disappearance? "Office Justice asked again.

"No! I mean; I don't think she would." PJ explained with a frown.

"Okay PJ - It's okay to be honest on what you think; were an open circle." Officer Justice explained as he noticed the thoughtful look on PJ's face." Now I'm gonna ask you the question again and I want you to be honest." Officer Justice finished explaining as PJ nodded." Do you think Mrs. Dabney would have something to do with your sibling's disappearance?" Officer Justice explained as PJ shook his head.

"No I don't think she'd have anything to do with their disappearance." PJ explained.

"How come?" Officer Justice asked with an eyebrow raise again.

"Because even though the two always pranked one another; they both secretly care about each other even if they never admitted it out loud." PJ finished explaining as he noticed Officer Williams writing things down again. "I would know this because she honestly really started warming up to him when he started dating Lauren." PJ added in thought. This caused the two officers to look at one another.

"Who's Lauren!?"Officer Justice asked with interest.

"Gabe's girlfriend." PJ explained. "She's also Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter." PJ explained once more in thought. "At least I think that's how their related." PJ finished. "I don't know; I don't pay attention to that kind of thing." PJ added as the Officer smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you PJ for letting us know that; that is useful information. "Officer Justice explained as PJ raised an eyebrow at him this time.

"It is?" PJ asked the officer as the officer nodded.

"Yes, it is. Officer Justice finished before he began again. "Now if you don't mind; I would like to ask you one more question?" Officer Justice asked as PJ nodded and sat back in the kitchen table ready to answer the question. He waited for the officer to continue. "When was the last time you interacted with your siblings?" Officer Justice wondered as PJ frowned slightly. He remembered; after all; it wasn't that long ago when he saw them.

"This morning at breakfast." PJ explained simply like it was obvious.

"- And do you by chance know what the two were doing this morning?" Officer Justice asked with interest.

"Yeah. Charlie was eating breakfast while sitting next to Teddy and Gabe was arguing about watching Charlie with mom as he ate breakfast too." PJ finished explaining with a frown.

"Really?" Officer Justice asked now interested once more as he raised an eyebrow at PJ who nodded. "Well PJ; our time here is done." Officer Justice stated as he stood up while Officer Williams looked at him with confusion. He had been writing things down when Officer Justice said that. "So thank you for your time." Officer Justice finished as he held out his hand to shake PJ's. The two did shake hands.

"No problem." PJ replied with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry son - "Officer Justice stated as he patted PJ on the shoulder. " - We'll find your siblings and bring them home as soon as we can." Officer Justice finished as PJ nodded and smiled sadly. All PJ could do was hope as Officer Justice lead him out the door into the living room.

Both officers had followed behind him to do a final family talk before they left for the night...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter four! How was it!? Good? Bad? Anyway some interesting things are going on here if you can guess what the officers are trying to do. I had them ask PJ and Teddy different questions because there two different people so I thought it would be interesting to read. But speaking of which; PJ and Teddy are worried about their siblings but can you blame them? I would be too! Anyway more tension is to come for the Duncan family and more problems; truths and possible some action in the near future. Speaking of which; do you guys want a Gabe and Charlie chapter next? Cause I sort of have one written but don't know if you want it published to read or if you want me to continue with the other Duncan's instead? So if you could let me know your opinion on that; that would be wonderful :) Well until that decision is made thanks so much for reading and for your patients with this story it means the world to me! Chapter five will be up soon! Remember to review please! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Trouble

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME and because of that I am updating before I leave for camp tomorrow! I decided to post this chapter so you had something to read before I was gone. You all will get a chapter sometime after I get home on Monday. I don't know when but you will. Anyway a bit happens in this chapter and yes this is a Charlie and Gabe chapter! I am posting one for all of you since you wanted one! Don't worry this won't be the last one there will be more Charlie and Gabe chapters! I promise! Anyway I am now going to let you read on your own so I don't ruin anything! I own nothing from Good Luck Charlie so please enjoy! :)**

 **Warning - Slight child abuse; nothing major. Don't like then don't read.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Trouble

Meanwhile as all of the happenings were going on at the Duncan household that night; Gabe Duncan had opened his eyes for the first time that night while groaning in pain. Stirring a little he let his eye lids flutter as he got use to the dim lighting that surrounded him. After a few minutes of lying there on his back Gabe finally decided to try and sit up. When he did sit up all the way he placed his back against the nearest object he could find. While he sat up Gabe tried to remember what had happened and where he even was. After all; he could tell it defiantly wasn't his home at all.

"Gabe? - "

That voice! Gabe knew it! It was Charlie! Instantly his head snapped up and his eyes opened all the way. Looking around the room he was in; he started looking for his little sister. However as he looked he realized it was hard to see. The dim light wasn't helping; and the fact that she was little wasn't helping either!

"Charlie!? Charlie where are you!?" Gabe asked instantly feeling his brotherly instincts turn on.

"I don't know." Charlie replied. He could tell she sounded scared.

"Okay Charlie whatever you do don't move! I'm going to come to you." Gabe explained as he took his time to stand up.

But standing up wasn't hard and Gabe knew that was the least of his worries. So; when he did get up he started to head in the direction he heard Charlie's voice come from. Yet, it didn't take him long to find what he believed was her. After a few steps later he was feeling around in the dark when he felt someone' a arm.

"Charlie is that you!?" Gabe asked with wonder and hope.

"Yes." Charlie replied.

"Come here -" Gabe stated.

Movement from Charlie was heard as she moved a little closer to her older brother. Yet the movement didn't last because the two pulled into a hug instantly with neither one of them wanting to let go. Normally Gabe wasn't a hugger but considering the situation and how the both of them felt; it was nice to have a good feeling.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Charlie asked with confusion when they pulled away. Even though she couldn't see him from the dim light; Gabe looked at her anyway.

"I don't know. "Gabe repeated from earlier with a frown. "But I'm sure by now our family realized were missing and are looking for us. "Gabe explained.

"I hope. "Charlie stated simply.

"Me too. "Gabe added with a frown as he sat down next to her so he was closer to her. "Until then; we need to figure out what's going on; why; where we are; and how we esc - "Gabe began as he was interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open. When the door opened a bright light shun into the room blinding the two.

"Oh I wouldn't even bother trying any of those."

"And why not!?"Gabe questioned back as he blinked adjusting his eyes once more.

"Because by the time were done with you two; no one is going to even remember your names."

That statement froze Gabe right where he was.

"- And why is that!? What do you even want with us!?"Gabe asked trying to act brave.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out."

"Who's us!?"Gabe asked once more with interest and slight fright.

"Man you ask a lot of questions -"

It was then the voice hit Gabe hard in the face. With a frown forming on his face Gabe knew it was the guy who had attacked him earlier at home. Now everything was starting to come back to him! He had been stuck at home babysitting Charlie when their house was broken into and the two were attacked. It all made sense!

"You! - "Gabe called as he jumped up in anger as he clenched his fist together while glaring at the man he saw in the doorway. "What do you want with us!? And don't tell me we have to find out! I want answers and I want them now! "Gabe demanded as he gritted his teeth together.

However Gabe never got an answer. All that happened was movement from the man and Gabe realized that the man was moving closer to him. So; he grabbed a hold of Charlie from behind and together the two started to move backwards to get away. But they didn't get far when Gabe was ripped away from Charlie and slapped across the face. Hard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?"

"I-I- "Gabe stuttered as he was tossed to the side into the wall hard. He opened his eyes in time to see the man in front of him bending down.

Gabe was grabbed by his shirt and lifted off the ground just by one hand from the man. When he was pulled off the ground he brought closely to the man's face. In fact, Gabe was so close to the man; he was touching noses with him. Heck, he could even smell his nasty breath every time he breathed.

"You - Are to _NOT_ tell me what to do or when to do it! Do you understand me!?"

No answer was given to the man from Gabe. But that was the first mistake. It seemed to make the man mad when Gabe didn't answer his question because before he knew it Gabe was suddenly shook violently to the point where it would hurt his neck. Gabe however; still tried to put on a brave act.

"I asked you something! Now ANWSER ME! Do you understand ME!?"

"Y-Yes. "Gabe replied with a stutter once more as the man sighed and dropped Gabe onto the floor.

The man grunted in annoyance and sent one last death glare towards Gabe and Charlie before turning and leaving while closing the door behind him. When the door closed the blackness came back over with the dim light. Sitting there Gabe shuddered at what happened. Taking his hand up to his right cheek; he touched lightly where he was hit and flinched a little. He was pretty sure there'd be a bruise their tomorrow.

He looked down at this lap and frowned while trying to hide the small tears forming in his eyes from Charlie. After all; she was the main concern in this situation; not him. And right now she needed someone to be strong and there for her. Sure it was hard; but Gabe was promising himself to protect her no matter what!

"Gabe; okay?" Charlie asked with a sniffle. It was obvious she had been crying about what just happened.

"Yeah; I'm fine." Gabe lied hoping his sister would buy it. She didn't say anything; so it was most likely she did.

Silence came over them and Gabe sighed while sitting back against the wall again. Charlie joined him by snuggling against his side and together the two sat there scared out of their witts. The two allowed the strangled silence to stay over them as they tried to figure out why this was happening to them.

However their thoughts were brought back to reality when they both heard footsteps outside of the doorway again. Instantly panic filled Gabe. Was it the guy again? Was he coming to beat him up again? What did he want with them and why? Gabe stopped the questions from coming when voices started to talk.

"- Saw the kids didn't you!?"

"Yes - But I -"

"You IDIOT! I told you to wait for me!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see our new money makers."

"I thought I told you to stop calling the kids that!?"

"You did."

"Ugh! Whatever. How were they?"

"Annoying but good."

"What?"

"The boy was a brat; has a mouth on him. It's okay though I taught him a lesson."

"- And the girl?"

"A cutie and a good one. She knows how to listen unlike the brat."

"Good; it's the girl we want anyway. The boy was just an added bonus when we kidnapped her."

That had really caught Gabe's attention. So these guys did plan everything out. With a big frown on his face Gabe continued to listen to the conversation that was outside the doorway still.

"Yeah but if we want to sell him along with the girl we'll have teach him some manners."

Sell him? What in the world where they talking about!?

"True but I am going to leave that job up too you since you disobeyed me and saw them without me already."

"What!? - Fine."

"Good."

"Now when's the first client coming? I need to know so I can have the brat ready."

"In five days."

"Sounds good to me."

Nothing else was said after that and the sound of their footsteps started walking away. Gabe was now in even more fright after listening to the conversation. Sell? What were they selling? Them? If so; why? Gabe was confused and he was pretty sure Charlie already was. Looking down at his little sister Gabe frowned.

He knew he needed to find them a way out and soon...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter five! How was it? Good? Bad? Kind of sad hu? But I feel like that's how most of these cases go or happen you know. I don't know I've never been kidnapped and never plan on it happening so yeah. Anyway so there was the Gabe and Charlie chapter for you I hope you enjoyed it somewhat and yeah. So thanks so much for reading chapter six will be back to focusing on the other Duncan's trying to find them. Chapter six will be posted sometime when I get back from camp! Have a good labor day weekend everyone thanks for reading please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Plans, Findings, Plans

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Because of you I am updating again and I have made it this far with this story so yeah! Anyway not too much happens in this chapter but quite a bit does. This is focused around Teddy and such on. So before I say more I will let you read it yourself. I own nothing from Good Luck Charlie so please enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Plans, Findings, Plans

A week has passed since Gabe and Charlie's disappearance. Nothing in the Duncan household was the same. It wasn't loud and chaotic like it used to be. In fact, silence stiffened the air and not one Duncan member was happy. Amy had been crying her eyes out non-stop since they found out Gabe and Charlie have been missing. Bob kept his distance from an emotion Amy. PJ spent most of his time locked in his and Gabe's shared room and Teddy...Well Teddy was doing her best to keep herself occupied so she didn't have to think about the crisis going on around her.

Speaking of keeping herself occupied though; Teddy was holding a crying Toby in her hands trying to calm him down. It was the middle of a Friday afternoon and with both her parents at work; Teddy was left to babysit. She had no problem with it at all; it's just she was a little worried. After all; babysitting was how Gabe and Charlie ended up missing. But she had to keep that thought of her head. Toby was what was important to her at the moment.

It was until the door bell rung.

With a slight frown; Teddy moved the now calming down Toby in her arms for a better hold. Grabbing the door handle; Teddy tried to put on a smile and opened the door. As the door opened Teddy was greeted face to face with Spencer her boyfriend. They greeted one another and Spencer pulled her into an easy hug so he wouldn't hurt Toby. Together the two entered the house again and sat on the sofa. Silence sat over them until Spencer spoke up.

"So - Um; is there any news on - ?" Spencer asked with wonder as he looked at Teddy who frowned and shook her head.

"No." Teddy replied. "The police still haven't found any leads." Teddy explained.

"Oh; I'm sorry." Spencer added.

"It's okay." Teddy stated as she stood up; walked over and placed a now sleeping Toby in his crib.

Spencer had stayed on the couch when Teddy placed Toby down. When Teddy came back the two moved closer together to cuddle. Teddy placed her head on Spencer's shoulder after she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. After settling in; Teddy started to flip through the channels. She stopped when something on the news came to her attention. The news anchors had started talking about Gabe and Charlie once more...

"- In other news; local news anchor Amy Duncan is still on the lookout for her two missing children - "One anchor explained as two pictures appeared on the screen. The first picture showed a recent school photo of Gabe. The second photo showed a recent photo of Charlie at her fourth birthday. "- Gabriel "Gabe" and Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan. If anyone has any information on these two please call our local news area or the Duncan household themselves." The news anchor finished.

Teddy instantly changed the channel and frowned.

"Hey - It's okay. We'll find them." Spencer explained as he wrapped his arm around Teddy.

"How can you be so sure Spence?" Teddy asked as she pulled away from his arm wrap and looked at him.

"Because I have hope. I know there still out there somewhere and I know the police and everyone you guys know is on the lookout for them." Spencer finished.

"But what if we don't? What if we never see them again? What if - "Teddy began as Spencer cut her off with a kiss. He then pulled away from her.

"Were going to find them. I promise." Spencer finished as Teddy thought of something and stood up making Spencer look up at her in confusion.

"Your right! We will find them!" Teddy stated with a smile all of sudden.

"What!?" Spencer asked in slight confusion but then he looked up at his girlfriend to see her giving him a look; he stood up. "I mean we will!" Spencer added.

"Nice try." Teddy said as she crossed her arms and sent him a look before turning and heading towards a computer on the window island counter.

"I'm sorry but I just don't know what you're thinking." Spencer explained as he started to follow Teddy.

"Then I'll tell you." Teddy explained. "I figured that if we want Gabe and Charlie found then why not do it ourselves!?" Teddy finished as she logged onto the family computer and began to type away on the lap top. "Think about it; if the police were really looking for my siblings then they'd already find a lead right?"

"Um; I - guess." Spencer explained as he tried to understand what Teddy was saying.

"No right! But they're too busy with other things! So I thought; were smart enough to find them so why not!? After all; I just remembered the nanny came installed in this house! It would give us a real perfect lead as to what happened to Gabe and Charlie!" Teddy finished with a smile as Spencer watched her with astonishment.

"A nanny came?" Spencer asked with confusion.

"Yeah; mom had it put in after Debbie Dooley told her about them when I babysat Deedee." Teddy explained as she hit a few more buttons. "- Oh! I found it! The night Gabe and Charlie vanished." Teddy explained as she and Spencer looked at the screen. Teddy had hit play and the two started watching.

That night last Friday showed an upset Gabe and a happy Charlie sitting in the living room. A few minutes passed and Teddy herself came walking into the room. It was easily cleared that she and Gabe were having a conversation before she answered her phone and left. Both teens continued to watch as it showed Gabe and Charlie have a small conversation before Gabe sat back on the couch and went quiet while flipping through channels. Teddy fast forward a little since nothing was happening anyway.

"Wait - Go back! I think I saw something!" Spencer stated making Teddy stop the tape and move backwards. "There! - " Spencer called making Teddy pause it.

When Teddy hit play again the first thing the two saw was Gabe standing in front of the couch and Charlie sitting at the glass coffee table. Both had been looking back and forth as if they were watching something in fright and confusion. Soon though Gabe walked over to Charlie and stood there for five more minutes before picking her up; turning; and climbing over the couch. Teddy was surprised at the sudden action just like Spencer was. But they still watched.

As they watched the two saw Gabe talking to Charlie before Charlie ran off screen and Gabe turned to run for the back door. It was at this moment that Teddy and Spencer had first seen what Gabe and Charlie were running from. In fact; it wasn't a what; it was a who and Teddy instantly paused the video.

"So they were kidnapped!?" Teddy questioned with a frown and slight anger. How dare they take her little brother and sister! How dare they!

"I'm assuming so." Spencer stated making Teddy look at him. "I mean; why else would this guy be on this tape and why else would your house have been a mess?" Spencer asked Teddy nodded in understandment. It did make sense.

"I just can't believe it." Teddy said with a frown as she shut the computer off; she didn't want to watch the rest of the video.

"Me neither." Spencer replied with a frown as well as he shook his head.

Silence came over the two as they continued to stand and sit where they were while thinking about what they just saw. Why would someone take two innocent kids from their home? Who was the guy on the camera? Was he along or did he have a partner? Spencer had decided that he couldn't sit in silence; so he broke it.

"What do we do now!?" Spencer asked with interest as he looked at Teddy who sighed; turned back to the computer and started messing with it again.

"Simple; we find Gabe and Charlie." Teddy explained as Spencer looked at his girlfriend like she was crazy.

"How!?" Spencer asked with confusion.

"I don't but we do! - "Teddy finished as she pulled a disc out of the computer." - But until then; we need to take this to the police! Maybe this will finally give them a lead and their lead can help us start our lead. So come on!" Teddy called as she shut off the laptop; grabbed Spencer's hand and started out the door. The young couple made their way out of the door and almost to the driveway when Teddy turned back around and entered the house again with a look on her face. "Let's do this with Toby!" Teddy stated once more as she walked over; grabbed Toby gently from his crib; turned; and left the house once again...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter six! How was it!? Good? Bad? Anyway; good for Teddy for wanting to do something about this situation instead of sitting around. Do you think she and Spencer will be able find Gabe and Charlie themselves? Guess you'll have to read and find out! Speaking of which chapter seven will be up soon! So until then please review! Wow thanks so much! Until next chapter review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Arguments & Stress

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter seven! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much! It is the reason I am updating again! Now; this isn't a Gabe and Charlie chapter this is a Teddy chapter. I just wanted to let you know. But don't worry a Gabe and Charlie chapter is coming soon but first the next chapter might be a PJ chapter. I am not sure yet. I am still debating. Anyway I won't give too much away so I will let you read it on your own. I own nothing from Good Luck Charlie so enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Arguments & Stress

"- Hi I'm Teddy Duncan; I'm here to see Officer Williams and Officer Justice." Teddy explained the minuet she and Spencer walked up to the main desk of the police department. As the two stood there they noticed an elder woman with black curly hair and brown eyes. She looked up at them when Teddy talked and smile slightly.

"Hello Teddy -" She greeted. " - I am Officer Jules; please just give me a few minutes and I can see what I can do to help you." Officer Jules finished.

Teddy nodded and crossed her arms to lay them on top of the desk. She and Spencer stood in silence as they glanced at one another and while they waited for Officer Jules to do her work. Finally about five minutes later Officer Jules had slowed down her typing and mouse clicking. She looked up at the two and broke the silence.

"Yes, Teddy Duncan correct? Part of the Duncan family who is one of missing children cases? Sibling to Gabriel and Charlotte Duncan correct?" Officer Jules asked all at once while Teddy frowned and nodded slightly. She instantly felt Spencer put his arm around her and pull her into a side hug.

"Um; yes." Teddy replied with slightly less enthusiasm.

"Very well; Officer Williams and Officer Justice will see you now." Officer Jules explained as she went back to looking at her computer. "They are right through that way -" Officer Jules continued as she pointed to a door to their right. "- I will buzz you in and let them know you're coming." Officer Jules finished.

"Thank you." Teddy finished as well as she smiled slightly at the officer, turned, and began to head towards the area Officer Jules pointed them towards earlier.

So; Spencer and Teddy walked through a long hallway that had led to many doors around it. A few rooms were occupied with busy officers while some rooms only had one or two in them. It was quiet and stuffy in the Police Station and Teddy was pretty clear on not liking it at all. But she didn't let that stop her from her goal.

When the couple made it to the room that held Officer Williams and Officer Justice they all instantly greeted one another. However as Teddy and Spencer sat down across from the two officers they both could tell that the officers were not happy they were there one bit. Silence came over them one more until Officer Justice spoke.

"So Teddy -" Officer Justice began making Teddy look up from her bag. She had been digging in it for that video. "- What do we owe the pleasure to have you visit us for?" Officer Justice asked with an eyebrow raise as Teddy gave them a serious look before sliding a DVD case across the table.

"My brother and sister." Teddy answered like it was obvious. "I think I found something on my family's computer that might be useful." Teddy finished.

"Really? And what might this be may I ask?" Officer Justice asked with interest as he held the dvd case up and examining it.

"A dvd -" Teddy stated with slight annoyance. "- With footage of the night my siblings disappeared." Teddy continued as she sat back in her chair. "Spencer and I watched it; on there was a man; a man dressed in black and it appeared to be him chasing one of siblings." Teddy explained as she leaned forward and looked at the two officers with a serious look. "Now I know you're busy and I know you get more and more cases each day but this is important to me and my family. I tend to do everything I can to help find my brother and sister." Teddy continued as she saw the two officers look at her with surprise. "I am not nagging at you or anything but it's been a week - a week - and if this dvd doesn't help you find a lead I don't know what will. But what I do know is that I am going to do whatever it takes and will not rest until I see my siblings again. You can stop me; you can yell at me; throw me in a cell; whatever - but I'm doing it and nothing will stop me." Teddy finished.

"Miss Duncan - " Officer Williams explained as he tried to find words to say. He was honestly really surprised by what Teddy had just told them. "- My partner and I understand how you are feeling and your right. We get case after case almost every day and we do get busy." Officer Williams explained. "But this is a very dangerous field on what you're brining yourself into. You don't have a lead; you don't know who or why your siblings were taken; and you don't know where they are now." Officer Williams continued as Teddy raised her eyebrow at him. "Now I admire your bravery and your determination but I want you to be safe and I know your family does too." Officer Williams stated as he gave Teddy a hard stare. Teddy however wasn't taking and stood up.

"Yeah well for your information I know how to be safe! I can take care of myself." Teddy snapped as she crossed her arms.

"I know you can Miss Duncan and I am sure your family agrees." Officer Williams explained as he sent her a lopsided thought. "But think about it. If you do this; you might end up like your siblings. Do you really want your family to lose another child when they already have two missing?" Officer Williams asked with concern.

"No -" Teddy trailed in thought as she frowned.

"See; you have to think of all the if's and outcomes." Officer Williams continued as he picked up the DVD once more. Teddy never even noticed him setting it down. "Now come on. Let's take a look at the DVD and talk it over and see where we go from there. How does that sound Miss Duncan?" Officer Williams asked with wonder.

"I guess that could work out." Teddy added as she sighed, bent down, picked up her bag, and followed the officers out of the room.

Spencer had no choice but to follow as well...

...

Later that day Teddy groaned when she walked through the front door of the house with a sleeping Toby in her arms and thoughtful boyfriend behind her. While Teddy walked over and laid Toby gently in his crib; she sighed once more and walked over to the couch and slumped down into the couch. Today did not go as planned at all.

"- Stupid officers." Teddy mumbled as she grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. "Not having a lead after the video. Not caring about my siblings." Teddy finished as Spencer sat down next to her and placed and arm around her once more. But he backed off when he saw the look Teddy was giving him. "I swear Spencer those officers don't even know how to their stupid job!" Teddy stated in annoyance as Spencer sighed.

"They know how to do their job Teddy." Spencer explained making Teddy glare at him for a moment.

"Oh really!? If they know how to do their job then why did they kick us out of the police station!?" Teddy asked with anger now hinted in her voice.

"First of all; they didn't kick us out -" Spencer began as he frowned. "- they asked us to kindly leave before they threw us in a cell." Spencer added with a sigh as he continued talking. "Secondly they asked us to kindly leave because you tried to tackle Officer Williams." Spencer finished as he leaned back into the couch.

"Well it's not my fault they don't know how to look for a clue!" Teddy stated.

"- And it's not my fault you don't know how to get a clue." Spencer mumbled thinking Teddy didn't hear him. But oh boy was he wrong. She heard him loud and clear.

"Excuse me!?" Teddy asked as she stood up in defense and slight anger.

"Teddy I -" Spencer began realizing that she had indeed heard what he said.

"SAVE IT!" Teddy yelled suddenly making Spencer jump back in slight shock at the tone of her voice. "I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!?" Teddy asked with a frown as Spencer frowned as well. He jumped up from where he was sitting as well.

"I am!" Spencer stated in defense. "But I also think that what you tried to do was uncalled for and unfair." Spencer explained with a serious look too.

"WELL SOOORY FOR BEING MORE WORRIED ABOUT MY BROTHER AND SISTER THEN THE POLICE IS! I ACTUALLY CARE THAT THEIR MISSING!" Teddy yelled back while trying to fight the urge to cry. "Right now; it feels like I'm the only that cares." Teddy said more calmly as she sniffled a little.

"Oh Teddy." Spencer said as he frowned, walked over to his girlfriend, and pulled her into a hug. "I know you're not the only who cares; plenty of people do." Spencer explained as Teddy looked up with wet eyes.

"Really?" Teddy asked with interest as Spencer nodded.

"Yeah." Spencer repeated with a smile this time. "For one I care. Ivy does, Skylar's looking for them too, that Lauren girl is, Emmett, Jo something is, Jake, Mrs. Dabney and whole bunch of other people are." Spencer explained as he hugged Teddy slightly tighter. "Trust me; you're not the only one looking for them." Spencer finished.

"Thank you -" Teddy whispered as she smiled at Spencer. "- And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Teddy apologized as she pulled away from him.

"No problem; and it's okay." Spencer replied. "You're just stressed and worried about your siblings." Spencer finished as he leaned in and kissed Teddy on the forehead.

"Your right I am." Teddy replied with a sigh as she flopped back down onto the couch.

"See; now come on - "Spencer stated as he held out his hand for Teddy to take; she did and stood up next to him. " - Let's go get something to eat and maybe see a movie. Get your mind of this situation for a little while and then come back and try to continue finding your siblings. How does that sound?" Spencer asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Teddy answered with a smile as she kissed Spencer on the forehead as well. "But first let me go put Toby with PJ. I at least want to make sure Toby has someone watching over him while were gone." Teddy explained as Spencer nodded.

Spencer stood there with a lopsided smile as he watched his girlfriend walk over to a sleeping Toby. It was amazing how a baby like him could sleep through an entire argument let alone an entire visit while they were inside and he was in car. Obviously they left the windows down so the poor thing wouldn't suffocate. Both just didn't want the baby to be woken during the talk with the police. But Spencer let his thoughts come back when Teddy came back downstairs ten minutes later.

Together the two grabbed their coats. Teddy grabbed her purse and they walked out of the house both hoping to have fun and get their minds off of things...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter seven! Looks like the stress is on now! I wonder how the rest of the Duncan's are feeling about the situation? Hm; looks like Teddy's idea didn't work. Do you think she and Spencer will find Gabe and Charlie? Or do you think the Police will? Anyway thanks so much for reading I am hoping this story is making sense as I go along. If not you can always ask questions in reviews or pm me and I will gladly explain things. But I think it's going well so far. Do you? Well chapter eight will be up soon! Until then; thanks again and please remember to review! - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Encouragement

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter eight! Honestly guys and girls thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! You have no idea! So because of that I am updating again! Only this time I am brining you a PJ chapter. I figured we haven't seen PJ in a while and thought why not? See what he is up too and he is feeling about all of this! Plus there's a bonding moment aw….Anyway before I give anymore away I will let you read on your own! I own nothing from Good Luck Charlie so please enjoy.**

 **P.S- You probably realized by now that this will be a pretty long story. I am not sure how long but it will be a while. I mean Teddy had just started trying to find her siblings and who knows what PJ is up too. Plus we still need to learn what's going on with Gabe and Charlie so yeah. But even though this will be a long story and lot of information probably I would like to thank you now for being supportive and everything! So thanks for keeping up with me already and thanks for the continued support of this story! You guys are AMAZING!**

 **Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Encouragement

PJ Duncan wasn't the one to avoid his family in their time of need or the one to cut off from the rest of the world. But lately PJ had no idea what to think, do, or say. After the night the Police were at the house he had changed. Not for the better; but for the worse. PJ was slowly letting himself go into depression.

Was he going to let his family know? No! He wasn't. But could you blame him? Everyone else in his family was pretty much in the same stated he was in. Well everyone but Teddy that was. PJ had heard her and Spencer talking downstairs and he believed that finding Gabe and Charlie on her own was a ridiculous idea.

But at first he didn't think that looking for Gabe and Charlie on their own was a bad idea. In fact; at first he was happy to know that someone was willing to not give up hope on their missing siblings and to have courage as brave as that. But the more PJ thought about that idea; the more he started thinking about how dangerous it was. What if Teddy got hurt too? What if she found them and was taken?

Too many possibilities floated in his mind and all it did was make PJ go even more into depression.

But he wasn't going to isolate himself from everyone in the family. That was why when Teddy brought Toby up he agreed to watch his second little brother. Sure the situation was bad and sure nobody was happy right now but Toby needed to be happy. He needed to be loved and showed that everything was indeed okay.

Well; that was what PJ believed anyway.

So he was; sitting on his bed holding a sleeping Toby in his arms with a sad smile draped across his face while looking down at the little infant. However after a while of looking down at Toby; PJ looked up and frowned when he looked across the room. He had frowned because the first thing he saw was Gabe's unmade bed.

Ever since Gabe and Charlie vanished both of their rooms have been left untouched. Sure PJ and Gabe shared a room but that didn't mean PJ went near Gabe's side. Oh no he didn't. He just left it like it was and everyday at least one or twice he would look at it wishing nothing more than for his little brother to be there.

He never was.

But PJ didn't let that stop him from going on about his day which consists of work, school and home. Sometimes it did contain a brief visit to Emmett's house but that was a very rare case. After Emmett had moved in with them after he and PJ got kicked out of their apartment Emmett only lived there for about a month.

When a month came rolling around Emmett's parents allowed him to move back home until they found another place for him to live. So; he moved back. But PJ had to be honest he missed Emmett living with him and Gabe. Usually he had to people to talk to if something was wrong; now he had no one.

There they were again; the tears...Ever since his younger siblings vanished PJ has found himself crying a lot more than usual. Maybe it was because he was lost and confused? Or maybe it was because he missed his siblings and worried about them like crazy? Or maybe it was because he had some anger in him about the reason behind his siblings disappearance? Whatever it was; PJ just knew that one of those thoughts was causing him to cry.

"- Ohh -"

Toby's little baby noise brought PJ out of his thoughts to look down at his second little brother again. All he could do was smile sadly.

"Don't worry Toby. The police will find them and bring them home." PJ explained as Toby just stared at him with wide eyes. "- And if they don't - "PJ stopped for a moment and frowned at the thought." - And if they don't; I will make sure you know who your brother and sister were." PJ finished.

"I was thinking the same thing."

PJ turned at the voice and smile sadly when he saw his mother standing in the doorway of his and Gabe's bedroom. He watched as his mother walked over to his bed. She was still wearing her hospital clothes so it was most likely she just got home from work. After that thought from PJ he shook his head when Amy sat down next to him.

Silence came over them as they sat there both staring at Toby. PJ finally broke the silence.

"They will find them; right mom?" PJ asked with hope in his voice.

"I -" Amy began as she looked up at her son. What was she supposed to tell him? "- I don't know hunny. But I hope they do." Amy explained with a frown.

"It just makes me mad." PJ explained making Amy look up at her in confusion.

"What does?" Amy asked with wonder.

"This whole situation! Why did this have to happen to us!? Why did this have to happen to Gabe and Charlie!? What even happened to them!?" PJ asked all at once with a frown. "I feel so useless just sitting in here all day while I could be out looking for my younger siblings! But am I!? NOOO! I'm an idiot! I'm not smart or brave like Teddy! I don't even know where to start if I wanted to look for them! I don't even know even if I could do it on my own!" PJ let out all at once while calming down.

Amy sat there and stared at her eldest son in shock. She honestly had no idea he was even feeling this way.

"What do I do mom!?" PJ asked once more as he finally allowed himself to cry a little.

"Well um - "Amy began as she looked at Toby and then PJ " - Let me take Toby." Amy explained as PJ nodded and handed Toby over to her. When he handed Toby over to her she placed him in her left arm and pulled PJ into a hug with her right. She allowed PJ to cry against her chest. "Secondly I know you're smart and brave just like your sister! You're NOT an idiot PJ you are unique and special." Amy explained as she ran her fingure's through PJ's hair.

"B-But that still doesn't explain the situation and - " PJ began as Amy cut him off.

"So what!? That explains you! And that is all that matters! The situation is something completely different." Amy continued. "The situation happened because - well I'm not entirely sure myself but what I do believe is that everything happens in life for a reason. So maybe this happened for a reason and were still learning what that reason is." Amy added as she frowned at the thought. "- And PJ. If you wanted to do something about this situation help your sister. I know Teddy was looking for Gabe and Charlie. She told me. Said she found a tape of the night Gabe and Charlie disappeared on the nanny came." Amy finished as PJ sat up and looked at her.

"Really!?" PJ asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yes -" Amy replied while nodding. "- She went to the police and everything. But that wasn't my point. My point was that why she is doing all of this you could be down there helping her." Amy explained as PJ slightly smiled at her.

"You really think I could help her?" PJ asked once more.

"I do." Amy stated simply. "Am I wild about two of my kids being missing and two of my other kids going on a possibly dangerous mission where they could get hurt themselves and possibly not return back to me as well; yes. But after I look past all that I know there doing it to bring my other two kids home and to bring their siblings back to momma bear's nest." Amy finished as PJ smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you mom." PJ said as he pulled out of her hug.

"Of course hunny and remember you can do something about this situation. You just have to encourage yourself and believe you can do it." Amy finished as she stood up.

"Your right! And I am no longer to sit around moping about this! I am going to help Teddy find Gabe and Charlie and we are going to bring them back home and become a full happy family once more!" PJ explained as he stood up and started gathering things from around his side of the room.

"That's my boy." Amy said with a smile as she turned and left the room with Toby.

PJ however didn't really hear her last sentence since he was so busy gathering things. The things he was gathering included; his backpack; his cell phone; charger; laptop; charger; money; clothes; wallet; driver's license and few other important essentials. When he was done gathering the things he needed he placed them all in his backpack; zipped that closed; placed it on his shoulder; turned and started for his bedroom door. But as he got to the doorway he stopped and turned around.

Looking over at Gabe's side of the room one last time; PJ smiled sadly one more before looking up to the ceiling.

"Let's go find my siblings -"

And with that said; he was out the door...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter eight! How was it? Good? Bad? Well either way we still got to see in the mind of PJ Duncan and how he was feeling and taking everything. Do you think he and Teddy are gonna be able to work together and find their siblings? Or do you think they'll get one each other's nerves and fight? Anyway until then thanks so much for reading and chapter nine will be up soon! Yes it will be a Gabe and Charlie chapter so you will see what's been going on with them as well and find out more. But yeah thanks again and please remember to review! It would mean the world to me! Review! - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Staying Strong

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter nine! Wow thanks so much for all your reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING and because of that I am updating again! So a bit happens in this chapter and yes this is another Gabe and Charlie chapter like I promised. Pay attention because you do get to learn a little bit about what these two men do and stuff so yeah. Now before I saw too much I will let you read on yourself. I own nothing from GLC!**

 **Warning – Decent warning for some child abuse in this chapter. If you don't like then you can sort of skip over those parts! Hopefully I didn't make too much violence though because that was what I was trying to do not have too much. But sill Decent warning!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Staying Strong

He wasn't stupid. Gabe Duncan knew that; no matter how many time the idiot kidnappers told him so. After the conversation outside the door way Gabe had a pretty easy way of learning how things worked around this place. For one if he talked back or tried to act brave they'd beat him. Not only would they beat him but they'd make Charlie watch and laugh in both of their faces as everything happened. Secondly Gabe also got to learn what sell him meant.

Turns out these two were slave sellers. Both worked as a team to take innocent little kids from their homes and sell them to a rich family for a lot of money. Usually they only took kids around the age of four to eight. Gabe had just happened to be an eyewitness they didn't want to leave behind. So now that was why Gabe was sitting at a table with handcuffs on his wrist in front of him and a frown draped crossed his face. He was going to possibly be sold to a family.

"- Strong kid, hard worker, reliable and smart too."

Now they were telling lies. All kinds of lies just to make a buck. Gabe looked up from his hands and moved his eyes over the family in front of him. Simple as this; you could tell they were rich. For one, the family consisted of three members. An elder woman, an elder man, and a younger girl who was around Gabe's age. In front of him the man was wearing a fancy black tux. He had his hair combed back neatly and he was sitting straighter then Gabe was. The woman however was in a yellow and white flower pattern dress along with a bunch of pearl jewelry. Her hair was up in a high bun and she had so much make up on that she looked like his mom did when she got all dulled up. But the girl was a little different. The girl his age wore her hair in a ponytail, had an American Eagle shirt on overtop of a tank top and blue jeans.

"What do you say sweetheart? Does he look like someone you'd want to have around?" The women asked the young girl who frowned and sat back.

"I'm not too sure." The girl replied with a thoughtful look.

"Really? Cause you might not find someone like him around again you know?" The man asked in a snobby attitude.

Silence came over the room for a moment until the young girl spoke "How old is he?"

"Were uh; were not su -" One of the kidnappers behind Gabe began.

"Well ask him!" The girl snapped in annoyance and anger.

"Fine! - "The same man behind Gabe stated as he bent down to talk into Gabe's ear. Gabe shuddered when he started talking. "- So bra - I mean kid, how old are ya?"

No reply. Gabe wasn't going to give them what they wanted no matter what they did. Well that was until the man behind him slammed his foot onto his foot crushing it so hard to the point where it would hurt. Gabe finally caved.

"Fourteen." Gabe answered with a frown.

"- And what's your name?" The young girl asked once more.

Gabe wasn't going to answer until the man pressed harder on his foot again and this time brought his hand up and wrapped his hand around the back of his neck to where his fingure tips were touching the front of his neck. The man give his neck a squeeze and when Gabe wouldn't answer still; he squeezed harder to the point where Gabe couldn't breathe. Finally Gabe gave and answered the girl's question.

"Gabe - " Gabe explained.

The man let go and Gabe tried to allow his body to not have pain through it. As Gabe tried to do that; the young girl in front of him and the man behind him started to talk. Gabe didn't remember what happened after words because honestly he wanted to forget it. That and he could only focus on the pain that was running through his body. But even he didn't get long to think about that because before he knew it; the family had left with not wanting to buy him and the man was dragging him back to the little contained closet they were keeping him and Charlie in. The man removed the handcuffs off his wrist and tossed him into the closet with anger.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!?" The man shouted as he rampaged towards Gabe and grabbed him by his shirt brining him so they were face to face. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!?" The man asked once more.

Refusing to answer made Gabe smirk slightly to himself knowing he wasn't going to cave in to the man. However doing that once again only left Gabe to be tossed into the side of the wall. Gasping for breath Gabe grabbed his left side with his right hand and tried to take steady breaths. But he barely got a chance to do that.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS - "The man began as he slammed his foot into Gabe's side hard. " - WASTE OF SPACE - "Another kick to the ribs." - BRATT WHO DOSEN'T KNOW HOW TO LISTEN OR RESPECT SOMEONE!" The man finished with one final slam into his ribs. "But oh - " The man began once more as he reach out his hand put it around Gabe's neck; squeezed; and started to lift Gabe off the ground against the wall. " - I am going to teach you a thing or two about listening and respecting." The man finished.

"Hey -"

Gabe was dropped instantly and when he was dropped he started gasping and couching for air.

"Leave the brat along; come help me finish setting up dates for clients to come in."

With that the man grumbled and left the closet once more with his partner. Gabe brought himself up in a sitting position and when he did he started scooting further back into the closet. When he finally hit the back wall Gabe brought his knees up to his chest and placed his head in his hands. At first Gabe tried to sustain the tears that threatened to fall but finally after about five minutes of trying Gabe allowed some to flow down his checks silently.

Heavy silence filled the air as Gabe cried and while he cried he looked up and over to the other side of the closet where his little sister was. Charlie was in the other corner curled up in a small ball sound asleep. How she had slept through this whole thing? Gabe had no idea. But in all honesty it was better if she had.

Calming down took a while to do so; but when Gabe did; he stood up; dusted himself off; and head over to where the door was. Grabbing a hold of the handle he turned it and tried to open it. Only it didn't open. Instead it jiggled and stayed right where it stood; locked. This had become part of Gabe's routine. Why? He wasn't sure. But all he knew was that he did it hoping the man would have forgotten to lock and he could bust out of their with Charlie. Sadly though that never happened.

Yet, during his time in the small space Gabe had started looking for something to use on the lock. If there was one thing he had learned through all of his years of pranks, mischief and trouble it was how to pick a lock. Who knew it would come in handy!? But there was still one problem; he had nothing to help him with this issue. That was why he was looking around the closet for something to help him with. Did he find anything? No. Did he try different objects? Yes. But none of them worked.

"Come on -" Gabe muttered to himself as he placed an old pen he found lying around into the small hole. When it didn't work Gabe got frustrated and threw it to the ground in anger and annoyance. "- Stupid!" Gabe stated to himself while face palming himself and kicking the pen to the side after it landed on the floor.

With a sigh he walked over to where Charlie was asleep and leaned back against the wall next to her. Soon he found himself sliding down the wall ending up right next to his little sister with a frown on his face. Crossing his legs; he scooted over towards Charlie; wrapped his arms around her; picked her up gently so he wouldn't wake her and placed her on his lap. After he placed her on his lap he scooted back over to the wall and leaned against it.

He too; found his own eyes slightly falling asleep with tears still sliding down his face once again...

Sadly though just as he was about to fall asleep the sound of footsteps came outside the door again. Gabe's eyes snapped back open and he quickly brought his arms up to his face to wipe his tears with his sleeve. By the time he looked back up he saw the closet door slide open and one of the two man slowly stepped in. Luckily it was the second man and not the man who had beaten him earlier. Gabe watched as he placed something on the floor in front of them and slide it closer towards them.

"There you brat's - " The second man stated. " - Eat up; we don't want you dying on us now do we?" The second man asked with a laugh.

Just like that he was gone. Gabe frowned and looked down at Charlie. He began to slightly shake her awake.

"Charlie -" Gabe whispered softer then he planned too. "- Charlie." Gabe stated again as he shook her still.

"Gabe?" Charlie asked in a sleeping voice as she looked up at him. "What wrong?" Charlie asked with worry.

"No-Nothing." Gabe stuttered a little. "Time to eat." Gabe explained as he helped Charlie off of his lap.

This had been the routine for the last few days. Wait and sit in fear; every once in a while Gabe or Charlie would be taken out of the room to be interviewed for a sale; they'd be brought back if they weren't sold; and sit in silence and fear once more. Sometimes Gabe would even be beaten by one of the man for him or Charlie not being sold. They would have beaten Charlie if Gabe hadn't stopped them and told them to beat him instead. So they did just that. But after Gabe would be beaten they'd bring them a tray of food every once in a while. It wasn't much. It was two slices of bread and a cup a water. Gabe made sure Charlie eat more than he did. After all; Charlie was littler then he was and even he knew she needed to be cared for more.

\- And after they would eat Gabe would place the tray back by the door. He didn't know why; he just did it. But when that was done the two went back to their earlier position. Gabe sitting crossed legged against the wall with Charlie curled up in his lap sound asleep. Sometimes when Charlie would sleep Gabe would just sit there and think. He would think about his family. Were they looking for them? Have they noticed they were gone by now? How are they taking the new with them being gone? Other times he would think about him and Charlie. Is this it? Are we going to be sold and separated? If so; would they ever see each other again or their family?

When he thought about those things; Gabe would always end up falling asleep holding Charlie a little closer to him than he ever would before promising himself that he was going to try and stay strong for Charlie no matter how hard things got for them and he even promised himself that if he got the chance; he was going to get them out of there...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter nine! Aw poor Gabe and Charlie! I almost wanted to cry while writing this chapter you guys! But it had to be done for the story. So anyway how was it? Good? Bad? Did I do okay with the violence like I said I tried to not put so much but let me know if I did and if you want me to reduce it a little the next time if there ends up being any. Any who the next chapter will be back on Teddy and PJ and we will see how they are doing with their quest in finding their brother and sister. Until then thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter ten will be up soon! - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Cheer Ups and Possible Help

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter ten! Wow thank you guys so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! So because of that I am finally updating this story again! I know it's been a while but forgive me. I have been busy with school, work, drill practice, and a few of my other stories as well. So yeah busy busy lol. Plus this chapter took me a bit to write because I wanted it to be good and make sense! Anyway so thanks for being so patient! Well in this chapter a bit happens. Just more with PJ, Teddy and Spencer and them continuing their investigation to find Charlie and Gabe. Is their investigation going well? I don't know. I will let you read for yourself. So I own nothing from GLC. Pretty please enjoy! I hope this chapter turned out well for you!**

 **Warning – No warning in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Cheer Ups and Possible Help

Later that night PJ and Teddy were both standing in the middle of the living room with Spencer talking over their new plans. After the talk with Amy; PJ had gone downstairs and told Teddy about wanting to join her investigation. Teddy was more than happy to allow him to join. So that was why they were where they are at now.

"So all you know so far is that some guy in all black was chasing after Gabe and Charlie on the video right?" PJ asked trying to sum up everything Teddy and Spencer had told him while Teddy nodded. " - And from that you believe they were kidnapped unpuropes?" PJ asked as Teddy frowned and nodded again.

"Yeah." Teddy replied softly.

"But that doesn't really give us any clues." PJ explained with a frown as well. "We can't have a lead with no clues -" PJ continued only for Teddy to cut him off.

"We know that!" Teddy snapped suddenly with slight annoyance as she crossed her arms. She was tired of hearing that. "So because we know that Spencer and I made a plan and I called in a favor from Ivy." Teddy explained as she reached into her back pant pocket and pulled out a red and white small round bottle. "This is the dust that police use during investigations to gather fingure prints and stuff. If we can find the person's fingure prints then maybe we can find out who it is." Teddy finished.

"You know; that's not a bad idea." PJ added with a smile. "But where would we start?" PJ asked with thought.

"Were starting with the back door." Spencer injected as Teddy nodded in agreement. "But since we figured the only fingure prints we'll find on there are Gabe's; were going to not dust it as much as we will with the others." Spencer explained. "After the back door were going to dust the broken windows that are in front of basement steps. It's obvious that's where the person broke in to get Gabe and Charlie." Spencer finished.

"Alright; sounds good to me." PJ replied. "But instead of doing it all at once together I was thinking we could split up and then meet up here and discuss what we found. Just so we can get more done." PJ explained as Teddy thought for a moment.

"I'm okay with that." Teddy replied with a smile. "I can get the back door; PJ you and Spencer can get the windows since there's a few of them and then we will meet up like you said right back here in this spot." Teddy finished once more.

With that they did exactly what they planned. However before they split up PJ had gone into the kitchen to grab a bowl so Teddy could give him and Spencer some of the dust they needed. When that was done; they really went into action. PJ and Spencer took a while to dust around the whole railing of the three windows. On the first window they were out of luck and sadly found nothing. But when they came to the second window they did get a little lucky and found a small bundle of fingure prints. Spencer had taken his phone out and took a picture of them the best he could. After that; they went to the third window and was surprised at what they found.

Meanwhile Teddy wasn't really having much luck with the door handle. First she had dropped the dust and spilled most of it all over the carpet. So she had to stop and clean that up before she could move on. Secondly she was having trouble focusing on the task at hand. She was having trouble because she was getting mad and frustrated. Mad about how someone would even think of taking her siblings from her and the rest of her family. Frustrated because she was having issues with an easy task. It was her jitters and it was annoying. But she didn't let that stop her! No she didn't! In fact she smiled when she found what she was looking for.

A little while later; everyone was back in the middle of the Duncan's living room...

"It was quiet surprising really." Spencer explained. "We found not one but two fingure prints and neither one of them look like how Gabe's does on his birth certificate." Spencer finished as Teddy knitted her eyebrows together in thought.

"Which most likely means there were two workers in this and not just one." PJ stated in which everyone was thinking.

"Well that's just great." Teddy stated with a sigh as she crossed her arms.

"But what about you?" Spencer asked with wonder as he narrowed his eyes at her in thought. "Any luck?"

"No." Teddy replied simply with a frown. "All I found were Gabe's fingure prints." Teddy finished.

Silence came over all of them.

"What do we do now?" Spencer asked. "We have no idea who these guys are; where Gabe and Charlie are; and if these fingure prints are really who we think they are." Spencer explained as PJ sent him a pointed look. "Think about it! Ever since their disappearance you guys used the door right?" Spencer asked with wonder.

"No - No one did." PJ explained as he shook his head.

"What?" Spencer asked with confusion as he titled his head to the side a little.

"Yeah; no one wants to use that door." Teddy explained with a frown. "It all makes us think of how Gabe was close to getting away." Teddy finished as she felt small tears well up in her eyes. However she shook her head and made them stop. Looking over she saw Spencer and PJ both frowning.

"I see." Spencer stated as she walked over to Teddy and placed and arm around her shoulders. "But I for one; know that I am not giving up until we find them." Spencer explained as Teddy softly smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. "They are out there and we will find them." Spencer stated after their small kiss.

"Thank you." Teddy whispered as Spencer nodded. "But I think I'm all out of ideas now." Teddy explained as she sighed and sat on the green sofa. "I mean the dusting for fingure prints idea didn't work and going to police didn't work! Heck, even the missing child posters I printed up aren't working! Face it! I'm a big FAILURE!" Teddy shouted suddenly in frustration as she groaned and flopped backwards against the couch.

"Hey! - " PJ called making her sit up and look at him as she walked over and sat down next to her. " - You are not a failure." PJ explained with a smile.

"But -" Teddy began as PJ cut her off.

"No but's!" PJ demanded. "I mean think about it! You are doing more than anyone in this household or the police are doing! You care and you're trying your best! Sure some things won't work but that doesn't mean we shouldn't give up! No! It means we should try harder and see what else we can do to find our siblings! Maybe there's a clue somewhere else in the house or maybe someone saw what happened a week ago! Who knows what else we can do but we CAN'T give up and I know you! You are NOT a quieter!" PJ encouraged and explained as Teddy and Spencer looked at him in shock and surprise.

Silence came over them before Teddy stood up.

"Your right! I'm not a quitter and we are going to find them!" Teddy stated with a smile as PJ nodded. "Now come on! I think I have an idea!" Teddy stated as she turned and began to grab her coat and purse. She started for the door.

"Really!? What is it!?" PJ asked with a smile as he and Spencer began to follow Teddy.

"I'll explain everything on the way." Teddy finished. "Let's go!" Teddy stated.

With that PJ and Spencer looked at one another before shrugging and following Teddy out the door...

...

It turns out that Teddy had indeed taken one of PJ's ideas. While the three rode around in Teddy's car Ed they worked together to ask their neighbor's if they had seen anything that night. However no one has and once again they were at cross roads. So; being at the cross roads ended up with them stopping in front of Mrs. Dabney's.

Parking the car, Teddy, PJ and Spencer all got out and started to head to the back door of the house. All three of them were hoping Mrs. Dabney or Lauren had possibly seen something that night. If not; then they were going to have to move on with the rest of Teddy's plan. PJ had run the doorbell.

"Ugh! What do you want!?"

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Dabney." Teddy replied with a frown and annoyance.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Dabney asked with wonder and annoyance as well.

"Yeah we wanted to ask you something." Teddy explained.

"Which is?" Mrs. Dabney asked as she eyed the three teens.

"We were wondering if maybe - " Teddy began as she sighed and started again. " - If maybe you saw anything the night Gabe and Charlie disappeared?" Teddy asked.

"What?" Mrs. Dabney asked hoping she understood what Teddy was asking.

"Our brother and sister have been missing for over a week now since last Friday and we were wondering if maybe you saw anything that could give us a clue as to who took them?" Teddy explained and asked as Mrs. Dabney looked at them in shock.

"So - Gabe and Charlie were kidnapped?" Mrs. Dabney asked with a slight frown. All three teens were kind of shocked to see her frown a little. "How did I not here about this!?" Mrs. Dabney questioned suddenly.

"How did you not hear about it?" Teddy repeated with a shocked look on her face. "It's been all over the news." Teddy explained.

"Not to mention we've put up lost child posters." Spencer added with a duh tone in his voice only to earn a look from Mrs. Dabney.

"Plus Lauren knows about it." PJ finished with thought. "At least I think she does; didn't she get interviewed by the police?" PJ asked as he looked over at Teddy and Spencer who nodded.

"First of all Lauren had left Saturday night to visit her parents after she came back from your place." Mrs. Dabney explained. "We hardly talked except for a few goodbyes." Mrs. Dabney added. "Secondly I don't watch the news I read it in the newspaper and there's been nothing in the paper about it and plus I don't pay attention to that kind of thing around town." Mrs. Dabney finished as the three teens look at her in annoyance. "How long have they been missing?" Mrs. Dabney asked suddenly.

"Over a week now." Teddy replied simply with a frown.

"Do you have any evidence or leads?" Mrs. Dabney asked again with thought.

"No." Teddy stated with an even bigger frown. "All we have is a video that shows a person chasing Gabe and Charlie and that's it." Teddy finished.

"Which is why we're here asking you now." Spencer added in. "Were trying to find a lead." Spencer finished as well as he blinked a couple of times while he sighed.

"I see." Mrs. Dabney stated with a frown. "I think I might be able help." Mrs. Dabney explained making all three teens heads perk up with interest.

"Really!?" PJ asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes; now come on in." Mrs. Dabney explained.

"What? Why?" Teddy asked with confusion.

"Because I need to take a look at the video you have." Mrs. Dabney explained like it was obvious. "If I do that I can hook you guys up with a person I know who's very good at tracking people from views on video's and from their DNA." Mrs. Dabney finished as all three teens looked at one another and smiled instantly. "So are you coming in or what?" Mrs. Dabney questioned as the three nodded.

"Yes! But first I have to run home and get the video." Teddy explained.

"Well what are you waiting for girl!? Go get it!? - "Mrs. Dabney demanded as she waved Teddy towards the Duncan's house." - And you two come with me! You will tell me more about how Gabe and Charlie went missing so I am all caught up for when Teddy comes back." Mrs. Dabney finished as she looked over at Spencer and PJ.

"Sounds good to me." PJ stated as Spencer nodded.

"Alright I'll meet you guys back here in ten minutes." Teddy explained as she turned and began to leave.

So as Teddy turned and started making her way through Mrs. Dabney's backyard Spencer and PJ began to follow Mrs. Dabney inside. When they got inside Mrs. Dabney led them to the kitchen where they sat at the main table and began to explain everything that has happened so far since a week ago. As they talked they waited for Teddy.

All three teens could only hope that Mrs. Dabney could indeed help them like she said she could...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter ten! Oh small cliff hanger I know I am mean lol. Anyway it's good that Mrs. Dabney might be able to help! Do you think she can help? Do you think this will lead everyone closer to finding Gabe and Charlie? Well we'll have to see. Anyway the next chapter might be a PJ and Teddy and Spencer chapter again I don't know I haven't decided what I want to do yet. So until then thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter eleven will be up soon! Wow just wow thanks so much again! Review! - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Leads

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! So sorry for the wait, I no got a new job and just put in my two week notice for my other one. So with two jobs at the moment, school, drill practice and my own horse I have been very busy lol. Anyway I own nothing from Good Luck Charlie I do however own the OC bad guys. So yeah, enjoy chapter eleven!**

 **Warning - No warning.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Leads

Once Teddy had come back with the video from the home nanny came; they viewed it with Mrs. Dabney. After looking over the video; Mrs. Dabney had Teddy, PJ and Spencer wait in her kitchen after wards while she made some phone calls. When she was done; she came back in and told them how she contacted someone to look over the video.

So; that was why Teddy, PJ and Spencer were now sitting in a waiting room at another Police Station. It obviously wasn't the one where the original police were helping the Duncan's. No! This was completely different. In this department the police here were actually doing something about the situation!

"You see kids the man in this video is none other than Mr. Rosky." Officer Pete explained as he pointed to the man on the video.

The three looked at him in amazement.

"H-How did you know that!?" Teddy asked with confusion.

"Simple; in the video it shows the man chasing your brother right?" Officer Pete asked as Teddy and PJ nodded in agreement. "Well right at the part where he is turning his whole body to turn the corner; his face is facing the scree lightly." Officer Pete explained. "But if I slowly play it; zoom in to over a hundred percent; lighten the image a little; zoom in more; slowly play it again to where his head is tilted to the side; lighten one more time; and bam! You have a face!" Officer Pete stated.

"Wow - I never knew you could do that with a computer." PJ stated instantly making everyone eye him.

"Anyway -" Teddy stated breaking the silence that coming over them. "- Now that we know who the man is; just one question remains. How do you know him and what exactly would he want with Charlie and Gabe?" Teddy asked with wonder and interest. This caused PJ and Spencer to look over at the officer.

"Well Miss Duncan; this man is named Mr. Rosky." Officer Pete repeated from earlier. "- And he and his partner are Slave Sellers." Officer Pete explained.

"Salve Sellers? What are Slave Sellers?" PJ asked with confusion and a frown.

"There people who take innocent kids from their home and sell them off to a rich family to work for." Officer Pete explained with a frown as he looked at the three teens. "Sort of like unpaid child labor." Officer Pete added hoping to help them understand in the best way possible.

"But that's terrible! Why!? Why would they do that!?" Teddy asked with shock and sadness.

"I wish I had an answer for you." Officer Pete explained. "All I can tell you is that there are bad people out there in life who will do anything in their will to have things go their way or get what they want. Mr. Rosky and his partner are one of those people." Officer Pete finished.

"How would you know that?" Spencer asked cutting into the conversation.

"You see Mr. Walsh I had cases with these people before. I have tried for years to track them down and put them rightfully where they deserve to go." Officer Pete explained with a sigh. "I've traced them; tried to arrest them; followed them; did whatever it took; but unfortunately there too quick and too smart. But you guys - "Officer Pete stated as he gestured to the three kids." - You might be my answer prayers. If we work together and are smart about this; we may be able to finally put these men behind bars and bring your brother and sister home!" Officer Pete exclaimed with a smile as he stood up from his chair. "What do you guys say? Are you in for helping me out!?" Officer Pete asked as he held his hand out. All PJ, Teddy and Spencer did was nod in agreement and place their hands in with Officer Pete's.

It was final. They were going to find the bad guys and do whatever it took to fine Gabe and Charlie. And this time; they had a real lead...

...

Later that night Teddy and PJ went home as did Spencer. All three agreed to meet up at the Duncan house before they were to head over and meet at the Police Station earlier that morning the next day. However as everyone else in the Duncan household was asleep; Teddy Duncan was up on her laptop researching some things.

In fact the thing she was researching was Mr. Rosky. She was researching him because she wanted to find him fast and make regrette ever taking her younger brother and sister. Oh yes; Teddy was going to make him pay. After all; these guys had messed with the wrong family. So that was why she had been for over six hours.

Finally after she kept checking links; police interviews; news websites and many more; Teddy had found an article on the man. She frowned as she read it...

 _\- Mr. Darrell Rosky and his partner Kevin Blaine was arrested for the third time in three months. Once again they were caught for illegal child labor selling into slavery. Mr. Rosky and Mr. Blaine will be placed into jail for the rest of their lives. And -_

Teddy stopped reading after that. She honestly couldn't stand these guys. With a frown and thought she continued to scroll down the site she was on and stopped again when she came across a second article about the two. It looked like this article was more recent. The date read 5/8/15 whereas the last one read 3/4/13.

 _\- Earlier today Mr. Darrell Rosky and Mr. Kevin Blaine had somehow managed to escape from their prison cell. No one is sure how it happened but all they know is that they found one of their best guards knocked out in front of the cell. Only one clue was left in the cell as to why they broke out. It reads "We'll get what we want when we want it and there's nothing left to do. Watch your back Duncan's because were coming for you next." -_

Instantly Teddy was baffled. Did it just say watch your back Duncan's? With confusion Teddy reread the article two more time before finally understanding what they were talking. She then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper that was next to her on the coffee table in front of the green sofa. She was really baffled.

"Teddy?"

Teddy jumped and turned around to see PJ standing there with a cup in his hands and look of worry on his face.

"Oh hi PJ." Teddy stated with a small smile as she turned back to continue what she was doing.

"What are you doing up?" PJ asked with interest as he walked over to Teddy and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Um; I couldn't sleep." Teddy explained as PJ made an "O" face. "What are you doing up?" Teddy asked with interest as she turned back to the screen and continues researching through various sites.

"Same." PJ replied simply.

All Teddy could so was nod as she focused her mind elsewhere. However it was hard for her to do so when her brother was sitting next to her breathing down her back. Don't get her wrong! She loved her brother and all her family members to death but it was hard to concentrate. So she turned.

"Yes?" Teddy asked in confusion as she raised an eyebrow at PJ.

"Hu?" PJ asked in confusion making Teddy groan.

"You're staring at me. Why?" Teddy asked with slight annoyance.

"Oh I was!? Sorry I didn't know." PJ explained simply making Teddy instantly feel bad for snapping at him a little. Silence came over them until PJ looked at the screen and widened his eyes. "Really Teddy!?" PJ asked in annoyance this time as he crossed his arms and glared at her slightly.

"What!?" Teddy asked.

"You're really researching these guys!?" PJ asked as he sighed.

"Yes – "Teddy trailed as she raised an eyebrow. " – You got a problem with that!?" Teddy asked.

"No – it's just – no – I – okay I do!" PJ explained as Teddy frowned. "We already have enough on our mind with worrying about Gabe and Charlie. We don't need to think about these douche bags who kidnapped our siblings. Look, the police are going to find them, were going to find them and beat the crap out of the guys forever thinking of laying a hand on Gabe and Charlie." PJ explained bluntly.

Teddy looked at him in shock again. _Since when is PJ wise? He has been since this whole situation started right?_ Teddy thought.

"But PJ – "Teddy began. " – I'm researching these guys because sometimes they put information in previous articles that might be able to give us clues and help us." Teddy explained as she clicked on the mouse a couple more times going through more articles.

"Oh please like it's that easy." PJ stated with sarcasm. "Teddy I wanna believe that something could help us like that but it can't okay. Information like that just doesn't come to us that fast." PJ finished.

Teddy clicked the mouse again.

"Oh! I found something!" Teddy stated with a smile on her face while sending PJ a I-told-you-so-look.

"Hu. I guess it can come that fast." PJ stated to himself as he moved closer to his sister. "What did you find?" PJ asked with interest.

"Listen to this - " Teddy stated as she began to read what was written in another article on the screen. _" - October 3rd, Rosky and his partner Blaine were arrested today for the kidnapping of Roosevelt Wilson and Marley Savannah. Both had been found at the Old Abandoned Steel Factory where Rosky and his partner have been making their home - "_ Teddy stopped reading, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write some things down.

"I don't get it, how does this help us?" PJ asked with slight confusion.

" - PJ, it tells us where the guys last were and where they might be now." Teddy explained as she ripped the paper off the pad after writing the information.

"So that doesn't mean they'll be there now." PJ explained as Teddy gave him a look. "Think about it Teddy, would you go to the last place you got arrested at?" PJ asked as he sent her a pointed look in return. All his sister did was sigh.

"No - " Teddy trailed with a frown before she stood up and began to walk away. " - But that doesn't mean we can't still try looking around the place." Teddy finished.

PJ just groaned as he watched his sister grab her coat, purse and car keys. No matter how hard he tied to argue with her, he knew he wasn't going to stop her from going after what she wanted. So, PJ sighed and stood up following his sister over to the door. It seemed as if she noticed because she turned and looked at him.

"You can't stop me. I'm going to look weather you like it or not." Teddy explained as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know." PJ replied simply as he grabbed his coat as well. "Which is why I'm going to." PJ finished as Teddy smiled instantly.

"Really!?" Teddy asked with happiness in her voice.

"Yup; now come on before I change my mind." PJ stated as he started out the door, Teddy followed him only for him to stop and turn to her so she bumped into him. PJ just looked at his sister and grabbed her car keys. " - And if I'm coming; I'm driving." PJ explained.

"Fair enough." Teddy replied.

"Alright, let's go." PJ repeated once more.

\- And with that, they left the house...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter eleven! Oh; seems like things are getting interesting. Do you think Teddy and PJ will find Gabe and Charlie at this place? Or do think they won't? Anyway thanks so much for reading it means the world to me! Chapter twelve will be up soon and it will be a Gabe and Charlie chapter so we will get to see what's going on with them during all of this. So yeah. But thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love hearing all of your thoughts! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. A Lost Surprised Finding

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Wow; has is been seven months already? Man; I am super sorry for the long wait but I had lost inspiration for this story a while ago. But today for some odd reason I finally got it back and was able to write this chapter! Now; a bit does happen in this but there is no child abuse in this one! Yeah! Anyway before I give to much away; I again, apologize for the long waited update. I hope you all understand. But now I am determined to finish this story; we are after all almost at the end of it. Well I will stop talking so you can read; I own nothing from Good Luck Charlie just the two OC bad guys. So yeah, enjoy chapter twelve!**

* * *

Chapter 12

A Lost Surprised Finding

It took a while for Teddy and PJ to arrive at their location. Upon leaving the house, the two had made it half-way towards their destination when both of them realized they didn't really know where they were going. So; they had to stop and ask for direction, and it was not easy to find help at three o'clock in the morning. When they did find their help; the three took the city bus around town. Both had agreed that taking Teddy's car would have tipped off their parents and woken them up.

By the time it was five o'clock in the morning the two had arrived at their destination. Denver's Old Abandoned Steel Factory was at the top of a small hill about five miles from their house and it was creepier in person then they thought it was going to be. Standing in front of the yard, PJ and Teddy took a glance at one another before moving forward towards the building. Watching their step as they walked towards it, Teddy pulled out her camera and opened it, she began to talk to it.

"Hey Charlie; it's your big sister Teddy and your older brother PJ - "Teddy began as she aimed the camera at her and PJ. " - I know this isn't our usual setting; but that's because we're on a mission; a mission to find you." Teddy explained as she frowned.

"Which we will!" PJ added quickly into the camera.

"What he said." Teddy added with a small smile. "If you're wondering what happened, you and Gabe were kidnapped. So; we're tracking you down and were going to bring both of you home safely." Teddy explained once more. "I will be videotaping along the way to hopefully catch some clues on film so we have them when we need to show it to the police later on." Teddy continued as she sighed, "If we're lucky; we will find something and we will bring you and Gabe home! Until then, wish us some Good Luck Charlie." Teddy finished.

Just like that, she closed the camera as the neared the building and placed it into her messenger bag. When she put it away; she moved forward to only be stopped by PJ. Looking at her older brother she raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"There's a light on in the building." PJ whispered gently as he pointed in front of them.

It was true. Not too far in front of them, Teddy could see a light on. It was faint and it seemed to only be coming from one room. With the thought in mind, the two siblings began to tip-toe quietly in front of them. Taking in their surrounding Teddy frowned once more. In front of them, the building was wearing out. You could clearly tell with the way part of the roof was coming down, some windows were either smashed, or had no glass in them. Leaves covered the ground and a harsh wind blew through the night air.

Little pieces of broken wood gathered around the building like the leaves did and an old pile of bricks stood on what use to be the main entrance porch. Teddy and PJ didn't know what to think. As they looked around at the eerie sight, Teddy couldn't help but feel a chill go down her spine. PJ must of sensed her feelings because he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently in a brotherly comfort kind of way. She knew he wouldn't admit it, but she could tell that PJ was just as scared if not then nervous as she was.

"We need to find a way in; without setting any alarms or triggers off." Teddy explained as PJ looked at her in confusion.

"How would we do that?" PJ asked, "Knowing the bad guys they probably put some kind of security trap at all the entrances." PJ explained as Teddy looked at him in surprise.

"True, but I bet they didn't put any traps by the broken windows." Teddy replied with a grin as PJ smirked too.

With that, the two headed towards the nearest window. While stopping in front of the window Teddy began to take a look inside it to see what she could see. Inside was a mess. Broken glass was around the room, sheet covered tables and furniture were scattered around and an old broken chandelier hung loosely from the ceiling. Frowning in thought on what to do next, Teddy looked down and noticed an old brick next to PJ. She picked it up and smiled.

"Uh; Teddy; what are you doing with that?" PJ asked in slight worry and slight confusion.

"I'm going to smash the rest of the glass out of the window so we can climb in safely without getting cut." Teddy explained as PJ nodded in understandment.

Teddy raised her arm with the brick and made a motion like she was ready to break the rest of the glass. However; when she did, PJ grabbed her arm.

"Wait! - "PJ stated as Teddy eyed him.

"What!? - "Teddy asked with slight annoyance as she sent him an Are-You-Kidding-Me kind of look.

"We need to be quiet. What if someone is actually in there!?" PJ asked as Teddy looked at him in surprise, she hadn't thought of that. "If they hear us break the glass, they will know were out here." PJ finished with a sigh.

"Alrighty then; what do you suggest we do?" Teddy asked as she lowered the brick in her hand.

PJ stood there in thought for a moment, "I know! We could just push the brick against the glass until the glass broke instead of throwing it." PJ explained, "That way; were still breaking the glass but in a quieter motion and we don't get cut." PJ finished with a grin.

"Sounds good to me." Teddy agreed.

So; Teddy continued to proceed at breaking the glass but with PJ's suggestion. It did take a little time to do, but when she finally got all the glass out of the window she put the brick down and smiled. One by one, Teddy and PJ climbed into the old building and landed with a gentle ease into the room. Once both siblings were in they nodded at one another and Teddy took out her video camera once more. Turning it on; she began to film her and PJ's every move.

Together; the siblings moved through the Old Abandon Steel Factory room by room. At first the two were having trouble navigating; but soon; it got easier as they went. In the first room there wasn't much. An old long table and a few chairs were gathered around. On one side of the room there was an old counter like the room would have been some type of employee break room. Moving onto the next room down the hall they found, PJ and Teddy continued to tip-toe through the place.

Finding the second room wasn't that hard. But getting the door to the room open, was. When PJ went to open it, it wouldn't budge. So; that was when PJ made a running dash at the door. Sadly though he failed and body slammed into door, turned and fell flat on his face onto the floor. Teddy laughed slightly before soldering her brother for being so loud. Standing, PJ was handed the video camera a little harshly as Teddy pulled out a bobby pin from her hair. She then proceeds to get the door open.

After a few minutes of doing so; the door finally popped open and Teddy grinned at PJ before taking her video camera back. Walking into the room, the two siblings frowned when they came up into another abandon room. This time, the room was huge. Bigger then the last one they came through. Before them; stood a huge long piece of machinery. Scattered around in piles were all kinds of steel types. PJ and Teddy split onto different side of the room to cover more ground quickly.

On one side, Teddy held the camera in her hands as she filmed around the area in front of her. Keeping an eye out for any clues, Teddy sighed as she had a hard time finding any. Meanwhile on PJ's side, he was actually having a little more luck then Teddy was. Upon looking around previous spots for five minutes; something at the top of the machinery had caught his eye. Climbing on top of the bottom unmoving converter belt, PJ made his way over towards the top of the machinery.

Teddy had seemed to notice from her side of the room, "PJ!? What are you doing!? - "Teddy whispered yelled as she rushed over to her brother. " - You're going to get hurt! Get down from there!" Teddy whispered commanded as PJ shook his head.

"No I'm not! - " PJ whispered argued back with slight annoyance, "- I see something on top of the machine, I think it belongs to one of us." PJ explained as he pointed towards the item.

From where they were standing it was hard to tell though. At a distance it seemed to be lying on its side at the top; like someone tried to through the item into the machinery to destroy some type of evidence but failed. On the sides; it looked to be a black color with a green back. A small turtle neck was poking out and a black strip was hanging off the side. PJ was determined to get the item no matter what and he moved forward to grab it. Finally; after having a hard time getting to the top he got it.

"I got it Teddy!" PJ stated with a smile as he held the item up in his hands, Teddy cheered silently to herself.

"What is it PJ!?" Teddy questioned while making sure her voice wasn't too loud.

"I'm not sure; some type of coat I think." PJ replied as he jumped down from the top of the machinery back onto the unmoving converter belt.

"A coat!?" Teddy questioned in an Are-You-Joking-Me kind of tone. "You risked all that for a coat!?" Teddy asked as she furred her eye brows together in annoyance.

"Not just any coat - " PJ began as he check over the half-shredded item. " - Look!" PJ finished as he handed Teddy the coat and pointed to an area of it.

In confusion, Teddy took it and began to search the place her brother had pointed too. Upon looking it over; Teddy took the top of the old coat and looked at the area where a tag would usually be. At first she frowned while she found nothing; but then; it was there and she gasped in shock. However before she could say anything; neither sibling noticed a hand come up to the back of the machinery where PJ had found the coat and hit a big red on button.

Before they knew, the unmoving old converter belt began to move and PJ cried out in surprise as he fell flat onto his stomach. Teddy screamed in worry and surprise as she stuffed the old coat and her camera into the messenger bag she had on her shoulder and rushed forward to try and help her brother. But Teddy was having trouble finding a way to catch up to her brother since he just kept moving towards the threatening moving shredding machine that was waiting for PJ at the end of the converter belt.

This was it; PJ was doomed and Teddy was actually lost for once on what to do. Because they were both so busy with their situation; neither one of them noticed an older man in all black, sneaking out the back way...

...

"We have a problem! - " Man One stated as he came rushing into the room where his partner in crime was sitting.

"What!? - "Man Two questioned with confusion.

"We got some nosy brats snooping around the machinery room! I think there related to the other two brats we have." Man One explained as Man two frowned.

"You're serious!?" Man Two asked with worry. "But no one has ever thought to find us here since we got arrested last time! I figured this would be the last place everyone would look." Man Two explained with a sigh.

"I know me too! But we need to grab the brats we have and get out of here now!" Man One explained as Man Two stood from his seat.

"- And how do you plan on doing that if those two snoopers are here!?" Man Two asked with worry.

"Simple; I bought us some time." Man One explained.

"You did?" Man Two replied with an eyebrow raise.

"Yes! One of the snoopers was stupid enough to stand on the old converter belt; so I turned it on. Right about now; I would say both are trying to figure out how to save the stupid one." Man One finished as he clapped his hands together. "Now come on! Let's get going!"

With that the two man began to head towards the closet where their captives were being held. Speaking of captives, the two hostages had no idea what was even going on. Gabe and Charlie continued to wait in the closet they were being kept in. Both were still in their same spot. Huddled up against the side of the wall; they waited for the two men to either come back for them, or for someone to save them. When the sound of footsteps came towards them, Gabe pushed Charlie back behind him to protect her once more.

Suddenly though; the door busted open.

"Come on brats! We're moving!" Man One stated as Gabe looked at them in confusion, he didn't budge.

"Why!?" Gabe questioned demanding to know some answers.

"Because; we have some uninvited paid visitors and we need to get you two out of here." Man One explained as Gabe's eyes widen.

A million thoughts began to go through Gabe's mind. Was it true? Uninvited paid visitors? There were one or two options going through his mind. Either the police had found him and Charlie; or his own family did. With the thought in mind, Gabe knew what he had to do. Allowing himself to pulled forward and out of the closet, Gabe kept a hold of Charlie's hand as the two were dragged towards the back of the building. As they walked towards the back, Gabe waited for the right moment to strike.

If the police or his family were here to save him and Charlie; Gabe knew he had to meet them half way and help them. So; when the one man went to grab Gabe once more, he turned quickly in the man's grip and kicked him hard right where it counts. Groaning out i surprise and pain the man slowly fell to the ground as Gabe moved Charlie out of the way and when the other came diving towards them. As the second man came diving towards them, Gabe dived out of the way and watched as he tackled the first man again.

This was when Gabe took his chance. He grabbed Charlie's hand before picking her up and running the opposite direction. Praising himself for getting away from the two and possibly knocking them out; he also scolded himself for not thinking of it earlier when the two had taken him and Charlie in and out of that closer multiple time. He shook his head and continued running with Charlie in his arms. Now all he had to do was find the machinery room and meet up with whoever was there to help them...

...

"PJ!? WHAT DO I DO!?" Teddy asked as she groaned in frustration while she waved her arms around for empathies.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT'S GETTING CLOSER!" PJ yelled back as he continued to try and climb forward on the old converter belt to try and buy them some time. "TEDDY! DO SOMETHING!" PJ yelled suddenly after a moment of silence.

"LIKE WHAT!?" Teddy questioned in a panicked tone.

"ANYTHING!" PJ yelled back as he pulled himself forward once more.

However; as he pulled himself forward PJ fell once more with a loud thud and grunt. Slowly riding back towards the end of the machine, PJ turned his head and stared at the moving machine in fright. Nearby Teddy began to frantically search for a way to stop the machine. Looking back at the big ending where PJ had found the old coat, Teddy moved over towards it and began to look for a way to stop the converter belt. Besides; if it was able to turn somehow; then she should be able to turn it off too, right?

"TEDDY!" PJ yelled snapping Teddy out of her thoughts.

"I'M THINKING!" Teddy explained as she frowned.

"WELL THINK FASTER!" PJ panicked as he tried to stand only to fall again and be moved closer towards the end.

So; Teddy tried her best to think faster. Walking around the back of the machinery; Teddy smiled and cheered slightly when she found a panel of buttons on the side. Looking them over, she tried to think of which one was the off button. Taking a risk; Teddy hit one, it was big and blue. She smiled in a triumph victory before the sound of her brother's scream pulled her out of her thoughts.

"WRONG BUTTON!" PJ yelled as he looked back and saw fired forming in the mouth that was waiting to pull him in.

"SORRY! MY BAD!" Teddy yelled back as she hit another one, this time it was a green one. As she hit, the two watched as not only fire came out, but steam. "AHH! NOT THAT ONE!" Teddy yelled in slight frustration.

"SERIOUSLY!?" PJ questioned as he looked back at his sister with annoyance written on his face, she held her arms up in defense.

"WELL YOU TRY IT! IT'S HARDER THEN IT LOOKS!" Teddy yelled back in slight argument as PJ frowned.

"IS THIS NOW THE TIME TO ARGUE WITH ME!?" PJ asked with a sigh, "JUST HIT ANOTHER ONE! STOP IT!" PJ yelled as Teddy turned back to the machine.

Once again, Teddy was at a crossroad. So far she had hit almost every big colored button there was. Around the other colored buttons, there were smaller one of all the same color. In front of her stood a Red, Green, Blue and Yellow big button. So far, she had hit the green and blue one. All that was left was the yellow and red button. She had a fifty fifty shot on which button would stop the machine, if one of them were to stop the machine that was.

"HIT THE BUTTON!" PJ yelled snapping Teddy out of her thoughts again. "AHHH! - "PJ began to scream as he got about five inches from the ending.

This was when Teddy took a risk and hit the Red button as hard as she could while closing her eyes just as PJ had done while waiting for his doom. Before they knew it though; there was a loud buzz across the room and the machine came to a full stop. Both siblings opened their eyes in worry as they waited to see the end results. However when they opened their eyes; both siblings cheered in amazement. PJ was still alive and okay. Hoping down from the converter belt; he and Teddy pulled into a brother/sister hug.

"You did it! I thought I was a goner." PJ stated as he smiled.

"I know! I was worried I hit the wrong one! - "Teddy explained with a sigh, "Now come on; let's get out of this room before something else badly happens." Teddy stated as PJ smiled.

"Agreed." PJ finished.

Once more, the two began to make their way out of the room as Teddy stopped to grab her messenger bag. When she grabbed it, the two turned towards the exit door and began to make a running start towards it. Sure they were going to stay and look for more clues; but both just really wanted to get out of the room after PJ's almost near death experience. So; when they turned and ran out the room, neither one of them had expected to make it half way down the hallway before colliding hard into someone.

This collide had stopped both parties from doing what they were planning on doing. Groaning in pain, PJ and Teddy began to stand up with PJ offering a hand to Teddy to help her up. When the other side of the part began to get up too, PJ and Teddy turned into a fighting stance ready to fight whoever they came across. But when they person turned around after helping someone up; both siblings stood there in shock. Gabe and Charlie; were standing in front of them...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! Wow; that was a lot! Definitely some action, but I think this chapter turned out nicely. Now obviously this isn't my best and this isn't how this chapter or this story turned out how I wanted it, but I will take it and I hope you guys enjoyed it one way or another. What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway thanks so much for reading! Please remember to review! However; no harsh one please, but criticism is welcomed :) Anyway thanks so much for the patients on this update! I promise I will try and not make you wait that long for the next one! So yeah, with that said, thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Escape

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Anyway; this chapter didn't really turn out like I wanted or how I planned; so I apologize in advance if it's kind of lame. But yeah, it's whatever. Well; I'm not going to say too much to spoil this chapter; you can read for yourself and determine what you think. I hope you a like it! A bit happens, so yeah.**

 **As always; I own nothing from Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Escape

Teddy and PJ were astonished.

Gabe and Charlie were standing in front of them and both Teddy and PJ couldn't be happier. Before any of the Duncan kids new it; they were pulling into a family hug with Teddy and PJ squeezing Gabe and Charlie as close to them as they could.

"I-I can't believe this! We found you guys." Teddy stated with a smile. "I thought we'd never see you again; I thought - oh god, I'm so happy we found you." Teddy finished as she pulled Gabe and Charlie into another hug. After the three pulled apart, PJ hugged them once more too.

When all the hugging was done, Gabe broke the silence.

"We thought we'd never see you guys again either." Gabe explained with a frown at the thought. "But when I heard someone was here; I knew I had to do my part and get Charlie and I away from the bad guys." Gabe finished as PJ and Teddy nodded in understandment.

"Speaking of the bad guys; where are they?" PJ asked with confusion and interest as he raised an eye brow at Gabe.

"Oh; I knocked them out to give us some time to get away." Gabe explained as PJ and Teddy nodded once more. Teddy looked at Gabe in surprise. "So; since I did that, we should probably work on getting out of here before they wake up and capture all of us." Gabe finished.

"Right." PJ replied with a sigh. "Teddy you help Charlie, I'll keep an eye out as we go, and Gabe - " PJ began as Gabe interrupted him.

" - Can take care of himself." Gabe finished as PJ sent him a look. "Now can we get going!?" Gabe asked with slight annoyance as PJ nodded.

Again the four siblings were on the move. Teddy held onto Charlie as they walked, PJ stayed in front watching out for the bad guys while Gabe stayed behind them. So far, the four siblings believed that they were going to actually make it out of the building without any problems. However; their hope didn't last long.

It didn't last long because when they turned another corner the sound of footsteps started coming into ear shot. Instantly the siblings began to run as fast as they could. But the they didn't run as fast as they wanted because they had to be careful with Charlie. However, their running didn't last, only because they could hear the bad guy's voices.

"You don't think those brats actually got away do you?"

"I doubt it; they don't seem that smart enough."

"Please, if anything they'd outsmart you."

"What's that supposed to me!?"

"Never mind; let's just find the brats before they get away."

"Wait; what about the other two!? The one's you saw in the one room."

"Simple; if they get in our way; we kill them."

Teddy's eyes widen at that sentence and she turned to PJ, Gabe and Charlie, "We need to get out of here; now!" Teddy demanded.

With that; Teddy grabbed a hold of Charlie again and began to rush down the hallway they were in. As they went to turn around the corner they were stopped by the sound of footsteps coming in front of them. Looking at one another in confusion the four siblings turned to one another in worry and slight fright.

"What are we going to do!?" PJ asked with slight fright (though he tried to hide it) as he frowned. "I thought there were only two bad guys!?" PJ asked as he crossed his arm and stared at Gabe.

"Me too! - " Gabe stated as he shook his head. " - But it doesn't matter; we need to keep moving." Gabe demanded as Teddy nodded her head in agreement.

"He's right." Teddy replied with a sigh before an idea came across her mind, she snapped her fingers and smiled. "I got it. We need to split up." Teddy finished instantly.

PJ and Gabe looked at her like she was insane, "Are you crazy!?" PJ asked with a serious tone. "We just got Charlie and Gabe back and I'm not loosing them now!" PJ finished as he crossed his arms and stared at Teddy with a slightly upset look.

"I don't mean it like that." Teddy replied instantly. "I meant; you take Charlie, I'll take Gabe and we'll meet out front with the cops." Teddy explained as she grinned.

"But what if the bad guys catch us!? Why do I have to take Charlie? What if - " PJ started as Gabe interrupted him.

" - Dude! It's totally fine and it's the best plan we've got. If we split into two groups; both can't come after the groups." Gabe finished.

PJ sighed, "Fine; but - " PJ began as he was stopped once more as the sound of footsteps got closer once more.

"No time! Now let's go!" Teddy yelled as she grabbed a hold of Gabe's arm and turned to head right down the hallway to find their way out.

So; from then on, the four stayed in their split groups and continued to try and escape. On Teddy's end; she was having a little trouble with her mission. Making sure Charlie was with her at all times and that she was going at a speed so Charlie wouldn't trip; loose hold and get caught. It wasn't as easy as Teddy thought it was going to be.

On PJ and Gabe's ends; things were going a little easier. Gabe had talked PJ into calling the cops as they made their way out (and he did). Now they continued on their journey with the thoughts of worrying for their sisters as they walked. While they walked; Gabe stopped suddenly making PJ walked into him and look at him in confusion.

"What!? - " PJ began as Gabe stopped him and held up a finger up.

"Sh..." Gabe replied simply as he listened once more. "We need to move _NOW_!" Gabe demanded suddenly once more as he grabbed PJ's hand and began to navigate them through the building. PJ was in surprise as he allowed his brother to pull him along; what Gabe had heard; PJ had no idea.

"Dude; what's going on!?" PJ asked with slight annoyance as he got his hand free from his brother's.

"It doesn't mat - " Gabe began as he stopped to think; " - Well it does; if you can't hear it then I don't what that means. But I heard a ticking noise - " Gabe began as PJ interrupted him.

" - A ticking noise?" PJ asked in slight confusion as he raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Gabe sighed, " - Yes a ticking noise! I don't got time to explain it to you; but we need to go now! Look - " Gabe began as he pointed down a hallway. " - There's a light at the end of it. Maybe it's our way out." Gabe finished as PJ took a glance at Gabe in thought; then the direction he was pointing to; then back at him.

"Let's go!"

With that, the two headed off down the hallway once more hoping that this was really their way out. As they ran, Gabe encouraged them to move fast and before they knew it; they made it towards the end. However, when they got to the end, PJ could now hear what Gabe was talking about.

Indeed, there was a loud beeping noise and it seemed to move faster and get louder every time they got closer towards their destination. Just as they made it to the busted out glass window; the sound of an explosion came and both boys jumped out of the window as fast as they can; with both of them landing hard onto the ground...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter thirteen! See...not as good as I wanted it to be. But hopefully you all still liked it! Anyway; cliffy! What do you think will happen next!? What about Teddy and Charlie; did they made it out too!? Well, you will find out in the next chapter, which will be our last one. So; until our last chapter (14) please do not forget to review! I still love to hear your thoughts! Thanks again for reading! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Epilogue

Abducted - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter fourteen the final chapter! First, I would like to say thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Secondly, thanks so much to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Your the reason I actually did finish this story; I almost gave up on it. Finally; this chapter probably isn't my best, but it turned out the way it did and I am pretty okay with how it ended. Hopefully you will think this ended pretty okay as well. Also once more, thanks so so so so so much for staying with me till the end and for putting up with my almost year absences, it means the world to me!**

 **Well without anything else to say; please enjoy the last chapter; I own nothing from Good Luck Charlie as normal :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Epilogue

There was darkness and a loud rhythmic beeping. Well; at least that's all Gabe come to terms with when he felt his body slowly waking up.

Slowly; he allowed his eyes to try and open. However; they didn't seem to want to open because of the blinding light of the color white in front of him. But that didn't stop him, he blinked five times before his eyes finally caved and allowed him to open them.

Whenever he opened his eyes he allowed himself to adjust to the light and his surroundings before he tried sitting up.

As soon as he sat up, he realized a few things.

One, he was in a hospital room. Two, he had a sling over his left arm and three, no one was in the room with him.

At this realization, Gabe began to look around the room while trying to decided weather or not he should call for someone. Yet, as he was just about to make up his mind, the door to his room opened and an older women in a nursing outfit walked in.

"You're awake! - " She stated suddenly in what sounded like a surprise and yet relieved tone.

"Um, yeah - " Gabe began with softness. " - I was wondering; where am I? What happened?" Gabe asked with a frown as he stared at the nurse in thought and interest.

"Well; you're at St. Paul's Medical Center and you were found along with your brother outside of an explosion scene." She explained as she sighed lightly at her words.

" - And my brother... - " Gabe began in a tone of worry. " - Is he here too?" Gabe asked as the nurse nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's here; in the room next to your's." She continued as she pointed to her right. "He's alive and alright; no problems that we've come across." She finished as she smiled while Gabe sighed in relief.

"Okay - what about my sisters?" Gabe asked with slight worry once more as he raised an eye brow at the nurse.

"Both are fine as well." She explained as Gabe smiled. "In fact, there in the waiting room with the rest of your family." She added, "After we confirmed everything was alright, we allowed them to move about." She finished.

"Sounds cool; but uh, what's going to happen to me and PJ?" Gabe asked as he leaned back in his bed.

"Well for now; since you just woke up we need to do some test to make sure everything is okay. Like, no broke bones, no major damage basically. As for you brother; he's almost finish with his testing and once the two of you are finished; well, you can go back to being with your family." She finished once more as Gabe smiled.

With that he went back to waiting on the nurse to do her work she needed to do. For the next few hour's other nurses and doctors came in and out of his room while helping his main nurse help test him and take care of him. After their testing; Gabe was left alone. Answers would not come until the next day and Gabe was okay with that.

A few days later, everything had come to completion. Gabe and PJ had both came back with positive test results and were discharged from the hospital by the end of the week along with Teddy and Charlie. Speaking of the two girls; Teddy and Charlie had gotten out of the building before the bomb explosion even happened.

So; in the end everything was okay for the Duncan family. Before they left the hospital Gabe filled the police in on what happened with him, Charlie and the two bad guys. When the police got all their information they thanked him and the family climbed into their car and headed off home.

As they got home, some things started to go back to normal. Over the course of the year things were going as well as everyone hoped. However; as they moved along Charlie started getting nightmares of the events that had happened to her and her brother. With Charlie not understanding it; she would run to her brother Gabe.

While this all happened Gabe stood by her side once more. Meanwhile; Teddy, PJ, Amy and Bob kept an eye on the youngest two making sure nothing like that ever happened to them again. During this time, the police came in and out of their house to talk to Charlie and Gabe about their court case.

Soon; a year passed and their court case was brought to justice. Both bad guys had been charged with kidnapping, child abuse and illegal child labor sales. Finally; when they placed in jail for the rest of lives they swore they'd get back at the Duncan's for it. Yet, that didn't phase the Duncan's and the two guys were locked up.

Now; everything seemed in place once more and the Duncan's were living their lives happily ever after...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the last chapter; chapter fourteen! What did you think? Was it okay with how it ended? Anyway let me know what you think.**

 **Also; thanks so much again for reading this it means the world to me and thanks so much for sticking with me till the end :) Well, until next time with a fanfiction story; please remember to keep reading and keep reviewing. Oh, and don't forget to check out my other stories too!**

 **So; this is DisneyChannelLover signing off with this story; as always with lots of love to you guys! :)**


End file.
